Looking Back, Moving Forward
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: "The world isn't what it used to be, is it? But through the pain, through the hardships, that's where the best moments come from. The sun is even more beautiful when it follows a storm, Cat." a Cabbie, Bori, Andre/OC Collab with VictoriousGurl
1. Old Friends Meet

**A/N**

**Hollywood here with my first ever collab stoy! So this is my chapter, and the next will be by VictoriousGurl. We'll go back and forth, but don't worry it will all be here, not in two different places. We really hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but my birthday is in April ;)**

* * *

It was an early morning in July, and the sky was an eerie black. Rain was falling in buckets, and the windshield wipers were crazily working themselves back and forth along the front of the car. Music is softly playing from the radio, and my wife quietly hums along, resting her head against the cool glass of the window. In the back seat, our son plays with his stuffed lion, and our daughter sleeps peacefully, unaware of the coming storm. We are going grocery shopping, the hardest part of being a parent. To me, it's because the stores are so crowded, and it's so easy to loose a child. Especially our son Aiden, who likes to explore and cause mischief.

We pull into a pretty decent spot and Cat is the first to get out of the car. She picks our daughter Clea up in her car seat, and I give Aiden his tiny blue umbrella. We make the trek to the store, and I pile my son into the front of a carriage and begin to shop. We don't need much because we had gone out for some little things the other day, but we do need a lot of the essential things our family runs on. Aiden chats away from the carriage, and I try to keep up with him. He is about to start pre-school in the fall, and he is already asking me questions about it.

"Daddy, is it fun? Do I get to have a Spiderman backpack? Can Leo come with me? I colored you a picture today, you can see it when we get home." He rambles. I laugh because he reminds me so much of his mother, personality and big brown eyes.

Aiden, in one word, is hyperactive. When he was about 18 months old, we were sitting in the living room playing with him when he decided he was going to run around the house in nothing but his diaper, a cape, and his socks. As Cat and I tried to catch him, he slipped on the hardwood flooring in the kitchen and smacked him face against the wood. He was crying and Cat was panicking, but as soon as we got to the hospital and the doctor asked him what hurt, he had stopped crying. When the doctor tried to check his head to make sure nothing was wrong, Aiden jumped off of the stool and ran around the room, only to smack the right side of his head on the door, leaving a scar above his eye. The scar is easily visible because I'm right in front of him, and it's a reminder of an earlier time.

The grocery store was packed that day, and every aisle was crammed with people. Some were idly chatting while others were racing through the aisles at top speed, obviously having other important things to do. The casual music could not be heard over the murmur of people and the sound of wheels against orange linoleum. Crackers shook in their boxes and wrappers crinkled as food was put into carriages with a plop. Clea slept peacefully in her carrier as Cat balanced her and the task of manning the grocery list with an ease that made me crazily happy.

Cat and I started dating in our senior year of high school, after I got up the courage to ask her to prom. We dated in college, and in our junior year I somehow asked her to marry me. A year later we married, and a year after that we had Aiden. I remember first seeing him. Cat had a shaky delivery, and was very weak. When we saw Aiden, we both broke down. Cat kissed him over and over and I held his little hand in mine. It was one of the best moments of my life, when I realized I was actually a father. When Clea was born 4 months ago, I knew I'd be wrapped around her finger. I look down into the carrier and saw Clea sleeping it put me at peace.

As I went to grab a box of Cheerios from the shelf, I heard a strangely familiar gasp. I turned and saw a tall brunette pulling a man with shaggy black hair down the aisle.

"Cat! Robbie! Is that you?" She yelled, and I immediately recognized the voice as Tori Vega. She was pulling the man, whom I recognized as Beck Oliver, both from our high school. Tori bends down, looks inside the pink carrier, and gushes.

"She's so adorable! What's her name?" She affectionately rubs Clea's head and I introduce them to both Clea and Aiden. We end up talking for around 10 minutes, and Aiden is getting antsy. He's trying to reach down to Clea and pet her, and he's starting to swing his feet in the carriage while he tugs on my shirt. Tori suddenly notices him and looks back at us apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, we won't keep you any longer. Hey, how about you guys come over to our place soon and we can really catch up. We'll invite the others too!" We exchange numbers, and then we finish up our shopping.

As we pull out of the parking lot, Cat says "That was nice, I forgot how much I miss our old group. Can you pass me the bag of Twizzlers from the back Aiden?"

* * *

**I know you'll love reviewing if you give it a chance now!**

**Come on baby hit that orange button!**


	2. Hanging Out Again

**A/N**

**This is VictoriousGul's chapter, If you're confused :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own Victorious. If we did, would we be doing this?**

* * *

I can't believe I saw them again after years of not seeing them. It was good too again, I missed them extremely badly. Yet at the same time I had a slight jealousy over little Clea.

I always wanted a little girl, always I wanted to name her Evie. It means life, and I knew Beck loved that name too. That was going to be my baby's name soon enough. When we got home things seemed different. Happier, like we had our friends back.

"So Beck, those two sure have themselves busy, that boy never stopped talking, he is most definitely Cat's son. And Clea is stunning! Rob has his work cut out there!" I tried to divert my attention.

"Yeah I know glad we ran into them, I can't wait to go over their house tomorrow. I want to catch up with everyone."

Beck and I started dating junior year in college. We got engaged 3 months ago to the day. Beck is in multiple movies with a few Emmys and Oscars. I work on Broadway, I was in hairspray as Penny for a year and now I'm in a movie that is being shot. A few months ago, I started wanting something. Rather, someone. I wanted a baby since I can remember. I recently wanted a girl with Beck's eyes and my hair; a perfect 50/50 mix. Hopefully my baby was my little girl. Hopefully it was a girl, Evelyn. Beck and I's Evie.

Eventually it was night. The rain hadn't stopped enough to see out the window, so I laid there all night in silence, too much on my mind for sleep. I needed to tell him soon enough. I decided to wait to see how he was with Cat and Robbie's children first. Then I would tell him. I got no sleep that night.

_The next day,_

We made our way to Cat and Rob's house easily, being with Beck made life easier, less stressful even when I was a nervous wreck. Soon we got to Cat's house.

Cat opened the door with her huge smile and magenta hair; she never did dye it back. She had Aiden running around her legs in a superman costume. We soon were back to where we left off, happy and best friends. I saw how big of a kid beck was, soon Aiden sat on his head pinning him down. Cat and I talked all day, and then we went into the kitchen and I told her my secret. She smiled and told me things I needed to know. Then my world turned around when I held little Clea. She had Cat's sweet brown eyes, yet she had curls covering her tiny head. She was stunning I truly was in awe by her. After watching Beck with Clea and Aiden I felt much better.

Cat and Robbie were really perfect for each other. They loved each other in every way possible. It made me realize how much I missed everyone. They said Jade and Andre would be here soon. Jade gets into a lot of bar fights and I usually get called to help her. I haven't seen Andre in 2 years. Life was different. I hope it gets back to normal so I can see everyone again.

Before long we left. We decided to do it again next week but Cat and I were planning on texting everyday anyway. I had decided tonight was the night I would tell Beck. I gathered every ounce of courage I could muster and sat him down in the kitchen.

"Okay Beck I'm going to come right on out and say it, you were great with Aiden today and you were terrific with Clea. I wanted a baby for a while and I wanted one even more after tonight, which I hope you do too cause I'm going to have a baby." I held my breath. Beck smiled a 100 watt smile and I let out a sigh.

"Really Tori? Are you sure absolutely positively?" I nodded extremely fast.

"Love you Tor, you know that right?'

"Yeah, I know you do! I love you too." The night was easier than I thought it would be.


	3. Superman Costumes and Bar Fights

**A/N: My chapter!**

**Okay, so I thought I might as well elaborate as Cat for a while. It's a bit of a filler, but whatever. You don't care. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, I wouldn't run out of clever disclaimers.**

* * *

Beck and Tori left round 10 that night, and I watched them pull out of the driveway, a feeling of satisfaction letting itself in. I had forgotten how much I had missed having adult friends that weren't Aiden's friend's parents. Sure, that's how my own mother met all of her friends, but I decided when I was younger that I wouldn't rely on my children's friend's parents alone, because young friendships can be gone in the blink of an eye.

When I was 3 years old and still living in Florida, my best friend and I were inseparable. Her name was Cassidy, and she had curly blonde hair that I was always jealous of. She and I met in school, and we played together all the time. During recess we'd play princesses, power rangers, and Indian tribe girls. We always had the best time together, and I thought we'd be friends forever. Her mother's name was Ellen, and she and my mom were inseparable, almost more than Cass and I. But one day Ellen and my mother were hanging out when they got to talking about old boyfriends. They found out that Ellen took my mother's boyfriend, and everything took a turn for the worse. Cass and I were in her bedroom playing Barbies when we heard yelling from downstairs. We were worried, and hid on the staircase to get a better listen. At the time, we had no clue what they were talking about. All we knew is that something bad was happening. My mom took me home from Cass's house early that day, and then I only got to see her in school. We started to blame each other's mom's for what happened, and then we stopped talking altogether. I remember crying in my room when I finally realized I lost Cass as a friend.

When I was ten, my mom finally told me that she and Ellen had gone to the same high school. Ellen was head cheerleader, and my mom was one of the better actresses in her drama club. Ellen was apparently very jealous of my mom because she was dating a boy named Kingston, who they both liked. Kingston ended up being unfaithful to my mom during spring break with Ellen. Ellen got knocked up and Kingston had to man up and care for the baby. Kingston and Ellen ended up getting married, and my mom still holds a grudge against her. That's why as I got older, I kept myself guarded. I never wanted something like that to happen to me. Whenever someone made any kind of move on me, I panicked. It may not have seemed like it, but I was always tentative when it came to dating. Before Robbie, I had only dated two other guys, both of whom were a big mistake.

I watched Tori and Beck's car until the lights disappeared in the fog. I closed the curtains and turned around to see that the living room was still a mess. I sighed and bent down to pick up Aiden's discarded Superman costume. I would have to remind him tomorrow that he needs to pick his toys up. All night he paraded around the house in his superman costume, showing every toy he owns to Beck. They ended up wrestling, and Aiden ended the play fight by sitting on Beck's head, giggling uncontrollably when Beck flipped him over his head and tickled him.

When Tori told me about her pregnancy I got very excited. Not only because Clea will have a friend close to her age, but because Tori's wanted a baby longer than I've known her. One night, during one of our sleepovers, I remember her saying that she's wanted a baby since she started babysitting. She said that her motherly instincts were calling to her, and she wanted so bad to have a baby of her own. I feel bad, having two of my own while Tori has to wait nine months for hers. I know it'll be worth it, through. I know Tori will be an excellent mother.

Robbie comes back into the room and sees me picking Aiden's toys up. He ushers me out of the room.

"Cat, you go to bed. I'll stay and clean up. It's been a long day." He shuts the French doors to our three season porch and waves to me from the other side of the glass. I kiss the glass thankfully and head upstairs. I can hear Aiden's little piggy snores from his room, and I tuck him in and close the door. I do the same to Clea, and get myself ready for bed.

The next day I'm making pancakes for breakfast when I get a call from Tori.

"Guess who woke me up this morning?" She asks, clearly irritated. I laugh and take a wild guess.

"Your baby's here already? Is it a girl or a boy? What'd you name it? Can I come over and see it?" I'm shocked. Tori didn't look pregnant last night, did she?

"No no no!"

"But I let you see my baby! Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Cat, Jade called me at 2 this morning."

"Jade, like, high school Jade? Beck's ex Jade?" I'm shocked. Jade and Tori weren't exactly chummy in high school. Not while Jade was dating Beck, and certainly not after Tori started dating him.

"Yeah. She got into a bar fight."

"Oh, that's not good. Then she can't come to our party Saturday?"

"Not unless we bail her out of jail."

* * *

**Oh the suspense! hah**

**I know you'll like reviewing if you give it a chance now!**

**Come on, click that orange button!**

**~Hollywood~**


	4. Pajamas and Jail Visits

**A/N:**

**You get the idea, but yah know I still feel the need to clarify. VictoriousGurl's chapter!**

* * *

Cat POV-

"wh, what? We have to get her out of jail." I stuttered into the phone. I never have been in a fight, let alone in Jail. And Jade hates Tori, she has since she met her, why did she call her?

"Yep Cat , jail. Now come outside I'm sitting in your driveway." I see her headlights blink through the curtains of the livingroom window.

"Tori, I'm in Pj's" I pleaded with her.

"Yeah Cat so am I, but come on!" Tori would not let me out of this, I knew her, and she would get her way to help someone out.

Soon Tori was in my house dragging me to her car.

At jail, Tori POv-

I can't believe I actually came. Jade hated me since I met her. She would kill me after she found out about my baby.  
The sight coming toward me shocked me. Cat was behind me shaking. And jade came towards us with this depressed look on her face.

"Hi guys, thank you so much for coming! My family doesn't care anymore and I now spend most my time fighting girls in bars." Jade seemed genuinely upset, and I felt sorry for her. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe her bar fights were a way to get the attention she needs. I took that time to get a good look at her. Her left eye was black and blue, but not make-up, honest to goodness black eye. "Oh hell girl, look at your eye!" I told her trying to get a closer look. She kept me away.

"Well sorry, how have you " she cut off mid sentence and looked down- "been?" She looked at my eyes and I could tell she knew everything.

"Tori, you're pregnant, aren't you?" I could tell she was furious, the fire in her eyes said it all.

"Yea I am Jade, and before you ask It is Beck's, and we got married last year so it's ok." I tried to reason with her to make her less upset. It didn't work. She didn't say a word, till we got to the car. Then she let it all loose.

"How could you Tori! Beck was mine and You took him away from me! How did you get him to date you in the first place? You will truly be the worst mother ever Tori! I wouldn't be surprised if that kid runs away by the time they're 2. I can't believe your going through with it, you can't be serious!" Venom spread through her voice acidily.

"Jade stop it Tori did nothing to you! She will be a wonderful mother! You should have seen her with me and Robbie's kids!  
She was terrific!" Cat came to my defense. It didn't help make me feel better, I felt terrible as it is thanks to Jade.  
What if shes right and I am a terrible mother?

"Wait a minute, Cat you and Robbie have Kids? Really how old are they, what are there names? That's nice for you, can I see them?" Jade was very kind to Cat at least.

"Oh I have a 3 year old named aiden and a 4 month old named Clea. You can come see them whenever you want!"

Jade POV-

I couldn't believe Tori was pregnant. Beck was probably ecstatic, hmmm I could fix that!

I started a new message on my cell and began to type, glad I never deleted his number off of my phone.

Beck~

I don't think that baby is yours. It isn't cause Tori is always at rehersals. Think about it, it could be anyone's! So be careful, and when that baby comes out, be sure to take a good look at it.  
~ Jade

That should do it!

* * *

**You know the routine!**


	5. You Believe me, right?

**A/N: Hey, Hollywood here! So I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to keep reviewing! We love hearing your input :) And thanks to VictoriousGurl of course because without her there wouldn't be a story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did the new episodes would be weekly, not random.**

* * *

Jade decided that she was going to get a cab instead of coming with us, so Cat and I pile back into my car and start to drive home. It's 12 in the morning, and the road is desolate and lonely. The only sounds come from the rolling of the car's tires on the pavement and the white noise of the radio. I think Cat's about to pass out, and I automatically feel bad for dragging her out here. The only reason I called her is because if I hadn't, I'm pretty sure Jade would've beat me up. Sure we were right outside of the police station, but I wouldn't put that above her.

I pull up to Cat's house, surprised I knew the way from the police station. She hugs me and gets out of the car, trying not to slam the door. I notice that the light is on in her living room, and when she gets through the door Robbie stands up from the couch. I pull out of her driveway and head home. It's only a half an hour between our houses, and I'm thankful because I'm about to fall asleep at the wheel.

I drive into the garage and close the door, staying in my car for a while longer. An old jazz song comes onto the radio, and I lean back and close my eyes as I fall back into an early memory.

My grandparent's were celebrating their 50th anniversary at a fancy building usually used for wedding receptions. I was 3 years old, and Trina was 4. We were wearing matching blue dresses with lace on the chest and thick layers of tool on the skirt. We had picked the dresses out because they were like princess dresses, and I remember that's exactly what I felt like. The wooden dance floor was filled with our large family and my grandparent's friends, and I was worried about getting squished. When I voiced this to my grandfather, he picked Trina and I up and twirled us around the room. It was one of the best nights I had, and one of the last with my grandfather. This jazz song came on and he stood me on his feet and as we danced around the room, we just talked to each other. I still remember the distinct smell of sandalwood, pine, and cigar smoke. My grandfather.

The song ends and I'm pulled out of my memory. I go upstairs with heavy feet and droopy eyes. When I get to the kitchen, Beck is sitting at the table with his head in his hands, as well as his cell phone. I sit next to him and put my hand on his back.

"What are you doing up so late?" He lifts his head and his eyes are red. I'm confused, and before I can ask him what's wrong he tells me.

"Just read this." He hands me his cell phone, and I read a text he received from Jade telling him that the baby isn't his. I'm furious, of course Jade would try to ruin everything. "If it's not my baby just tell me now. I can't stand waiting another seven months knowing that…it's not mine." He chokes back a tear.

"Beck, it's nothing. Jade got into another bar fight and I had to go get her out. She saw that I was pregnant and flipped out at me. I've never done anything like that, and I won't. I only love you Beck." That seems to calm him down, and I kiss him. "It's getting late, you have a big day at work tomorrow. The big fight scene, you've been waiting forever. Let's go to bed."

The next day I call Cat. We make plans to go out to lunch later that day, and I spend the rest of the morning getting ready. We settle on meeting at an Olive Garden in the middle of our houses, and I arrive second. Cat has the kids with her because Robbie is working at the office, but Aiden seems to be more interested in his coloring than saying hello. I wait until our food arrives to tell Cat about last night.

"So last night when I got home Beck was sitting in the kitchen." I start the story out simple.

"Oh that's so nice! Was he waiting for you or was he getting a midnight snack?" I laugh at the second option and tell her the whole entire story. The thing I love most about Cat is that she's an excellent listener. She loves to listen to people tell her stories, and when somebody does she doesn't just interrupt every two seconds. She is completely engaged, and she waits until the very end to talk.

"Jade is such a…" She starts, but she stops talking, clearly uncomfortable.

"Cat, you're 25 years old. I think it's okay to say something as simple as skunk bag."

"But it's just so…mean! And besides, I have kids, I don't want them saying that kind of thing!"

"You made a good point, but I think Aiden is too concentrated on his maze to notice." Aiden's sitting next to Cat. Head bent, tongue out, he's working hard on trying to figure out the maze on his kid's menu.

"Well, Beck believed you, right? I mean there's no way he couldn't. You've been married for…how long?"

"A year and like 3 months."

"Exactly, that's a long time. He never doubted you before and he's not going to just because of one text from his crazy ex."

"If you say so." We end lunch and say goodbye, promising to make plans soon. As I'm driving home, I start to feel better about the whole situation. I trust Beck and I know he trusts me. Jade is not going to ruin our relationship. I pull into the driveway with a new confidence, and it feels great. Until I start to throw up.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? **

**I know you'll love reviewing if you give it a chance now!**

**Come on baby click that orange button!**

**-Hollywood out!**


	6. Taking care of the Kids

Hi, VictoriousGurl here! I hope you like this chapter… I'm trying out Cat's Pov so yep. Right now Robbie is at work so Cat is at home with Clea and Aiden… oh what could happen?

Cat POV~

I drove Aiden, Clea and myself home in little time. I couldn't believe that Jade told Beck that. She probably ruined everything for Beck for 6 months. I remember when Aiden was born. I was very week and they didn't think I would be able to do it. They tried not to get me worked up when they told be that he was suffocating. That did it. I pulled myself together and did it. I was crying my eyes out when I saw him. I knew I would never let anything happen to him from that moment on. I had never seen Robbie actually cry before. I've seen him pathetic cry, but never actually cry like when he saw Aiden. Clea was the same. She was healthier than Aiden, but we still cried. And when Aiden saw her he had the cutest smile and asked if that was his little sister, I nodded and when he held her I burst into tears. Aiden asked me if Suzy on T.V

died again? I tried to smile through my tears at that.

Soon we pulled in to the garage and got me back to reality and today. Robbie was working at an auditorium tonight with his ventriloquism act. So he would be late so I was home all by myself today with my kids. Fun. As soon as we got in Aiden ran up to his room, seconds later he came down in his cape. It always makes me laugh when he does that. "Aiden, what are you doing?" I asked my hilarious little boy. "Mommy, I'm saving the day! Silly Mommy!" He told me like it was an everyday occurrence. I went along with his game for a long while and just smiled the whole time.

Clea was asleep since we got home, but that soon ended. I went over to her and picked her up from her rock-a-roo (It's real!) And hummed to her taking in her heartwarming appearance. She had soft brown curls covering her tiny head and big brown eyes. She had tiny tears staining her little cheeks; it broke my heart to see her bottom lip quiver as she almost burst into tears. I held her tiny body close to mine, and rocked her back and forth. She ate an hour earlier so she couldn't have been hungry, I changed when she got home so she good there too. She just needed attention. Poor little girl is going to be emotional like me. I hummed her my favorite song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, I know weird to sing to a baby, but I have loved it since she came out. Soon Clea was asleep, it was a precious little sight to see her sleep, it kept me at peace with myself.

I carried her up the stairs -extremely carefully I might add- to keep her sleeping, she was a very light sleeper. I laid her in the crib in the pink room she had and covered her in a thick blanket to keep her tiny body warmed as she slept. I walked to my son's room and awed to myself at the precious sight I saw. Aiden was lying in a pool of Lego's and he was curled up in a ball hugging his lion, Leo. I lightly lifted him and laid him on his tiny lion themed bed. He seemed to adjust to his new laying place. I covered him with a blanket as well. And I left the room. I was almost 5:00. They would wake up by 6:30, hungry as can be. I would make Aiden and I Macaroni with Cheese. Clea would eat a bottle, and Robbie would eat who knows

what…

7:03~

After Aiden and I ate, Clea cried her little eyes out until she had a bottle in her mouth. She ate it hungrily and made no other cry for a few minutes. Obviously once she ate she needed changed, I did that as well. Her crying stopped for the rest of the night. I held Clea in my arms and sat on the couch. Aiden just played non-stop for 3 full hours, yes 3 full hours! Soon he got sleepy, Aiden, walked over to me, his blankie and tiger in tow, and laid his head on my legs, and fell fast asleep. I stroked his black hair affectionately. He had his tiny thumb in his mouth and it was adorable. I looked down at Clea and saw she was sleeping deeply. She was out for the night as well; she has been sleeping through the night more, so she we are getting more sleep. I repeated the steps I took earlier with laying her down. I kissed her forehead and left the room. Aiden I lifted him and took his tiny little frame to his bedroom. His bed was ready from earlier so I covered him and left. I blew my baby boy a kiss goodnight before I shut his door.

By now both of them were sleeping. So I got myself ready for bed as well. Robbie's show just started, so he will be a while

still. I went to my room and lay down as well. I watched some TV for a while, but soon started to fall asleep.

Okay that was six for you! You know what to do!


	7. Parties and More old Friends

**A/N:**

**Hola! It's me again :) So today was a busy/stressful day, and I'm sorry if this isn't up to par. It's personal drama, but don't worry, I'll still write as much as I can for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Victorious yet?...how bout now?...now?...okay now!**

* * *

4 months after the incident with Jade, things were finally back to normal. Beck had just finished his big movie, and we were having a small party to celebrate. With editing and such the premier would be set for two months later, which gave us some time to relax and enjoy our last few months as a couple, not a family. We invited a few of our new friends from working and some of our neighbors, but we were most excited to see our old friends. Cat and Robbie of course were our regular friends because we went out almost every weekend, but we had invited people we hadn't seen since high school. We were going to see Andre Harris again, and my sister Trina was coming up from New York, where she had found talent as an interior decorator.

Andre arrived at the start of the party looking just the same as he did when we were in high school. He was holding hands with a beautiful Brazillian woman, who was holding an adorable little boy. He introduced them to us as his wife Holly and their son Zachary. Zachary held a stuffed hippo lovingly to his tan corduroy overalls, looking around the room cautiously. We talked to Andre and Holly for a long time, catching up on the small things. Andre worked different jobs, usually depending on the day. During the week he was a music teacher. I asked him why, because I had thought he could get any music job he wanted with his talents. He laughed and told me that while he loved performing, he wanted to open kids minds to how cool music could be. He worked at an elementary school, and loved every moment of it. On the weekends and on some week nights he was in a modern orchestra type thing. He played his saxophone, and on some nights he played the French horn. For Andre, it depended on the night, and his mood. His wife Holly just recently got a job for a law firm right down the street from Andre's work. She had been hesitant because she was loving spending her time with little Zachery. But she told me that once she got in gear, she was used to not being a stay at home mom.

Holly told me stories about being a stay at home mom, and soon enough Cat and Robbie were coming through the door with Aiden and Clea in tow. Aiden was, of course, carrying Leo, and that was the icebreaker for him and Zachary. They ran off to play, and I turned back to see Andre waiting for an explanation from Cat and Robbie.

"Lil' Red and Fro…who would've guessed? When did this happen?" She chuckled and started to tell their story again. I walked through the party and mingled with everyone I passed, trying to be the best hostess I could. When Trina came through the door I gasped. I had been talking to my sister on the phone and writing her emails, but I hadn't seen what she looked like because she refused to get a Facebook. She had really matured, in attitude and in looks. Her hair was the same, but her features were sharper. In a way, it made me sad to see my sister. It reminded me that we were all grown up now, some of us with kids, and me with one on the way. Trina didn't have kids because she wanted to focus on her career, but I think seeing everyone else with their kids softened her up a bit. She grabbed a hold of Clea and fell in love, not letting her go until the end of the night. She smiled and put her hand to my still growing stomach, and my baby kicked.

"Tori, I'm really impressed. You've grown up so fast. I'm sorry I haven't been as good at keeping in touch as I should, but I promise I'll get better. Maybe, if it's okay with you, I can come up to see you guys for the holidays?" Trina looked hopeful, and when I said yes, she smiled and hugged me tight, careful not to crush Clea, whom she was still holding. Cat and Robbie came to collect their little girl at 4:30 because she hadn't slept well at all the night before, and we made our weekly plans and said goodbye. By six everyone had made their way out except for Trina, and we stood in the hallway in silence. I offered her our guest room so she wouldn't have to stay in a hotel, but she refused.

"Tori, really I already imposed on you guys today. Mom taught us better than that." I was impressed, I guess those lessons really did sink in for her. "Besides, I have reservations at a five star hotel. Do you really think I'd pass those up for you?" I laughed. There's the old Trina. She left, and Beck and I stayed downstairs for an hour cleaning up the party.

"Hey Tor?" Beck looks up from washing the dishes.

"Yeah?" I walk toward him and start loading the dishes into the dishwasher, trying to keep eye contact.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that night you picked Jade up from jail. I don't know what came over me, it's just that Jade put the thought in my head, and-"

"-You can't get it out, can you?"

"Well, I know it's our baby. I know it's mine, it's just that…well, it's just the thought."

"I know, Beck. I know how hard it must be, but if you have any doubts once she's here, I'll give you permission to get a DNA test." He looks at me, contemplative. Then, in one swift motion, he kisses me. When we pull apart, his eyes are full of confidence.

"I trust you, Tori. Remember that."

* * *

**I don't think I have to tell you what to do? Oh, I do?**

**I know you'll love reviewing if you give it a chance now!**

**Come on! Click that orange button!**

**-Hollywood :)**


	8. Super Awesome Fantastic Ninja Spy Club

Ha-ha this is a very light, funny spirited chapter! This is kind of pointless, just came out of one of our convos.

Trina Pov-

My driver drove me to my hotel a few miles away. I went straight to my room to be grabbed by two girls in spy outfits. They took me into an empty room.

"Hello Trina remember me?" The one girl asked me. She pulled off her face mask and I recognized her.

Flash back

I was walking down the streets four months ago when I'm suddenly I'm grabbed. A girl hog tied me and put me in her trunk. She took me too some deserted place god knows where and threw me into a hole! She drove away with leaving me nothing. Last week she picked me up. She shoved me in a closet and gave me tang and saltines to survive on. Forcing me to listen to gospel music while she splashed holy water acrossed my forehead screaming devil child!

I was rescued hours ago by another girl who sent me to a party hosted by my little sister who was having a baby! Are you kidding!

End of flash back

"Yes I recognize you, you kidnapped me!" I screamed

"Smart cookie you are! I did take you and my friend here is going to help me get rid of you for a while!" She laughed

manically, while her friend took her face mask off.

Her friend said "we're the super awesome fantastic awesome ninja spy club!" wow these girls have issues.

I started to talk but was grabbed and taken to a car. In the car they but me in a dress horribly similar to the one Penny

Pingelton wore in hairspray. Wait a minute my sister is Penny on Broadway, they stole her dress!

We pulled up to an abandoned river. And soon I was forced at taser point to get into a giant inflated hamster ball with bricks at the bottom. They shut me in and attached a tracking device to it. I started screaming and kicking to get out they didn't care. They pushed the ball into the water. And I began to sink they snickered and drove away.

Narrator Pov~

Me and my friend drove away snickering madly. We had enough hiding places to last. We ordered a helicopter to keep her in our sight for when she was needed. We drove away snickering. She was crying when she sunk…too bad.

I looked at my friend and in unison we scream "SUPER AWESOME FANTASTIC AESOME Ninja SPY CLUB" wahaha she'll be back... eventually.

Cat Pov~

That night when we got home it was as hectic as every night was. Aiden was extremely tired from playing with Zachary. They played non stop for hours. Aiden was in result extremely tired. I carried him in to keep him from getting to awake. By the time I reached the door he was out like a light. I awed to myself and carried him upstairs. His room is messy so I decided to let him sleep in our room. I changed him into his buzz light-year pajamas and put him in the middle of the bed. I walked downstairs and saw Robbie holding Clea close to him. I went down and sat next to him. He was giving her a baby bottle and she was looking up at him with her stunning chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her adoringly. She had grown up big time; she was eight months old now. And was cooing and rolling around. She ate baby food more than bottles now. She was getting big on us. As Robbie fed her I just watched lovingly. After she finished she drifted herself to sleep in his arms. He took advantage the second she was asleep and took her upstairs.

"Robbie, put her in her little bed in our room tonight, okay?" I told him. I felt like keeping my kids close tonight.

Especially after seeing Tori and how tiny she looked at 6 months, or looking at all my kid less friends. I was forever

grateful for my little angels.

About 6 minutes later Robbie still hasn't come back down. I got worried and went to my room. Robbie was curled up in bed with Aiden sleeping in his side. It was precious. Clea was in her mini crib in our room. Sleeping as adorably as it comes. I shut off the TV and went downstairs. I sat on my couch and turned on Jersey Shore, I needed something to watch. So this was it. I just watched it until I was sleepy.

Tori Pov-

Where's my Penny costume?

Okay that's 8! You know the drill!


	9. Am I Growing?

**Chapter 9 woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did the new episode would come FASTER!**

* * *

In the beginning, it had all seemed so simple. Pick up a few books, have a few frank chats about how the name Amanda just didn't sound right, and how Damon was just not the right name at all. Go out shopping for new clothes, watch as your body grows right in front of you. Wake up at 3 in the morning and beg your husband to get you some beef tacos and peanut butter, go out to buy new shoes because you found out your feet do in fact swell with the extra weight. Go to the doctor to be told that you need to gain a certain amount of weight to be healthy, go out and put sardines on your pizza, even though you know you absolutely detest them. Wake up and do the same routine again. But I quickly found out that pregnancy wasn't everything they told you in the books. 'You may experience morning sickness' turned into spending hours sprawled out on the linoleum floor, head bend over porcelain. 'Your feet may swell due to extra weight' turned into buying all new shoes because my feet had grown two sizes with the swelling, and having to wear granny shoes because nothing else was comfortable to stand on while working. Auditions grew fewer and fewer because nobody would hire somebody who was seven months pregnant. I was now reduced to lying on the couch in the living room, watching day time soaps and crying when the littlest thing happened, even though I had no clue what was even happening. Because they tell you you'll only get 'a little' emotional when you're crying over not being able to open the mayonnaise jar, and you'll grow 'so much you won't be able to see your feet at times.' although your feet will grow too.

I stand in front of the mirror, wearing a bra and yoga pants and staring at my stomach. I wonder why I'm not growing like I'm supposed to. I rub my stomach but feel nothing in return. I know there's a little life in there, a combination of Beck and I, but I can't seem to come to any sort of reality that it'll be okay. Even at seven months there's not much to say about my stomach. People still think I'm just fat. Fat and cranky, and overemotional because I'm fat. Girls still hit on Beck, although I'm pretty sure that if I grew a little more, they'd back off. He always tells them that I'm pregnant, and they look at me like I'm some sort of joke. Maybe it's my emotions on overdrive, but aren't I supposed to be bigger?

I wake up feeling lazy and sick to my stomach. The same routine again. I pull myself out of bed and into the shower, where the warm water gives me a moment of peace. I wish I could bottle the feeling and keep it with me all day, because I know I'll need it again. When I finish my shower it's nearly ten in the morning, and I curse my laziness. I call Cat and delay our plans, promising to be there an hour later than we had originally planned. After eating for two, I lounge around the house, surprised that haven't had to make a visit with my best friends linoleum and porcelain this morning. I flip through the channels on the television until I come across a Spanish soap opera. I turn the volume to mute, and begin one of my favorite daytime hobbies. I watch as people pace back and forth across the screen, and when someone opens their mouth, I say what I think they should say. By noon I had made a very elaborate story, and just as Jose was going to tell Maria how he felt, I felt someone sit next to me on the couch.

"I used the key in the fake rock. You really need to get out of this house." Her red velvet hair is pulled up into a loose bun, and her slim figure makes me feel better about my health. She pulls me from the couch and we drive to Buca Di Beppo, an Italian restaurant in Santa Monica. The drive isn't bad, and we pull into the restaurant 30 minutes later. Cat had called her babysitter, whom she described as a sweet girl with the prettiest blonde hair and huge aspirations. Her kids were down for their naps, and everything was fine at the Shapiro house.

After we had ordered, I decided I needed to ask Cat some questions about my feelings earlier in the morning.

"Cat, do I look pregnant to you?" I turn in my chair so she can see the small bump of a stomach I have. She takes a moment to analyze, then returns to her food, contemplation etching her features.

"Well, you do look pregnant, but not a whole lot. You are a bit small for seven months."

"How big were you?" She looks embarrassed, then takes out her phone, flipping through Facebook pictures until she comes up with one.

"Well, I was really big with Aiden because I was always craving the weirdest things, and then with Clea my symptoms weren't so bad and I only gained around 25 pounds, which was actually healthy for me." In the first picture, Cat and Robbie are sitting on a bench. Cat's stomach is much bigger than mine, and from the date, this is her first pregnancy. In the second picture, she's balancing a two year old Aiden on her stomach, and both are smiling at the camera. Her stomach is still big in comparison to mine, and it worries me. She sees this and takes her phone away, putting it in her purse. "That was just me though, Tori. Other people react differently to the symptoms of pregnancy and stuff like that. And it's your first one, you're bound to think something like this."

"Like what, Cat? I'm freaking out because I'm not growing and that's normal?" I push my anger away and swallow back my tears.

"Well, it's kinda normal. You're not big, but you weren't before either. And the weight you gain doesn't usually even show in your stomach, so as long as you're eating healthy and going toward your target weight gain, you should be fine. Don't even worry about it." She makes me feel better, and we finish lunch talking about other things, taking my mind off of my worries. But as I'm driving home, I can't help but think that I hope she's right.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? **

**You know what to do!**

**-Hollywood :)**


	10. Short People and Flowers

Okay so here is 10! We have officially reached double digit chapters *puts party hat on* woohoo!

We own nothing! If we did would we seriously be here?

**Tori couldn't eat that night. What if there really was something wrong with her baby? What if she or he wasn't growing right or something? Jade might be right, she said Tori would be a terrible mother, what if she was correct? That thought sat in Tori's head.**

**Tori POV~**

**At 9 o'clock Beck tried to get me to come to bed, but I couldn't. I was worried about my baby. What if she or he was sick? I am quite small. I sat awake for a good 6 hours. No TV, no computer, no music. Just I sat there. Later today Beck and I were going to Cat and Robbie's. Holly and Andre would be there too. We were supposed to go at 6 p.m just to catch up. We were always at their house. I'm there more than I'm home anymore.**

**I finally got bored, so I got up and grabbed my laptop. I checked my email to see I have one new email from Cat.**

**To:**

**From:**

**Hey Tori! I have 2 things to tell you! One Clea just talked. Well she said a word! I know she's only 8 months old but she talked! She said ducky! Yes Ducky! It's random but she is MY little girl!**

**And I was on the slap and here are the words to the song on Rex's profile! Robbie got yelled at for this! It is sooo not right!**

**Short People got no reason**

**Short People got no reason**

**Short People got no reason To live**

**They got little hands**

**Little eyes**

**They walk around**

**Tellin' great big lies**

**They got little noses**

**And tiny little teeth**

**They wear platform shoes**

**On their nasty little feet**

**Well, I don't want no Short People**

**Don't want no Short People**

**Don't want no Short People**

**Short People are just the same**

**As you and I**

**(A Fool Such As I)**

**All men are brothers**

**Until the day they die**

**(It's A Wonderful World)**

**Short People got nobody**

**Short People got nobody**

**Short People got nobody To love They got little baby legs**

**That stand so low**

**You got to pick 'em up**

**Just to say hello**

**They got little cars**

**That got beep, beep, beep**

**They got little voices**

**Goin' peep, peep, peep**

**They got grubby little fingers**

**And dirty little minds**

**They're gonna get you every time**

**Well, I don't want no Short People**

**Don't want no Short People**

**Don't want no Short People**

**'Round here**

**I can't believe Robbie did that! He got an earful. Trust me I used words I never thought I knew. And I made sure both the kids were sleeping before I said it! Anyway, I'm gonna go now Tori! Bye Bye**

**~ CatJ**

**I quickly got a reply ready.**

**To:**

**From:**

**Wow Cat that's great Clea is talking! She is young too! And that song… Wow only Robbie would put that up on Rex's profile. Seriously that's rude! And well it is Rex-ish ya know! Well It's late so bye!**

**~ Tori :D**

**I just shook my head. Robbie would do that cause he knows Cat hates his demented puppet. But I am proud of Cat for using big girl words!**

**I played around on my laptop for a while. But I got tired. So I went upstairs to sleep. It was nice to finally relax too.**

**The next day I didn't wake up till 3 p.m. Beck had to go help edit the movie so He would be back at 5:30. I got up and went to take a shower. The water felt nice and calming. When I got out I couldn't help but look at my little stomach. It just didn't seem right.**

**I went downstairs and heard a little yelp. I got a little suspicious. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the table.**

**Okay, so don't kill me but I couldn't help it. This morning I went to get coffee and I saw her at a pet shop! She was so adorable I had to buy her! Her name is Flowers! Be nice!**

**Love ya,**

**Beck.**

**What. did. he. buy? I heard the continuing yelping and went around the island in the center of the kitchen and was stricken by the sight I saw.**

**Sitting on my kitchen floor was a tiny yorkie puppy. She had a pink collar with flowers on it. She was tiny smaller than the palm of my hand. She was adorable. I picked her up.**

**"Hey flowers, your cute. You can sleep in my room." I told the tiny animal.**

**She barked in response. I carried her upstairs and laid her on my bed. She rolled around and I laughed. She was really adorable. I just played with her and before long I heard the door open. Beck was home. I didn't bother going down cause I heard him coming up the stairs anyway so what was the point? I just played with flowers and she yelped in happiness. Beck cleared his throat in the doorway and I turned. He had a smirk plastered to his face.**

**"So Tori, I see you found flowers! Isn't she addicting?" He remarked.**

**'Yes Beck, she is very addicting. And adorable! Its 5:30 already? We have to be at Cat's in half an hour! Common! Let's go!" I hurrily said. I just left Flowers on the bed and ran to the car. Beck joined me seconds later.**

**We got to Cat's house in a record 28 minutes. Two minutes to spare. We walked into the living room into the land of lost toys. Zachary and Aiden had every toy known to man out and on the floor. Then they saw Beck.**

**" Beckkkkkkk! Come pway with us! Pwetty pwease!" Aiden begged Beck and I knew the kid inside him wouldn't resist. He ran of to play. I laughed. I married a 25 year old toddler. Perfect.**

**I just stepped over the array of toys to go into Cat's kitchen. Cat and Holly were sitting around the table laughing. I came over and joined them.**

**" Hey girls, where is Robbie and Andre?" I asked them.**

**They didn't need to reply. That second Beck, Andre and Robbie came down in swat team costumes. They had toy machine guns and swat team helmets on. Holly put her head in her hands and mumbled to herself. Cat just got up and walked away shaking her head. I broke down laughing. I couldn't contain it anymore. The three boys looked at each other and with disappointed looks walked upstairs.**

**Cat came back in the room when they left.**

**"Okay, what was that did they think they were the Super Awesome Fantastic Awesome ninja Spy Club or something?" Cat asked us. Holly and I shrugged.**

**Holly spoke next in a beautiful Brazillian accent. " Cat, where is Clea? I have wondered that the entire time I have been here."**

**"Oh she is over in her bouncer. She can sit in that for hours without getting bored! Robbie's mamaw got that for her. I don't see why considering she hates me!" Cat seemed grateful for the woman who hated her for a moment.**

**"Well I hope I'm that lucky! Oh and today beck bought a dog!" I said very calmly.**

**"Tori, A dog? What kind? Whats it's name?" Holly asked me.**

**"A teacup yorkie, her name is Flowers!" I replied.**

**"Awww how cute!" Cat said.**

**We talked for a little longer and then the boys came down. They came down laughing together.**

**"Andre, where is Zach? Holly seemed worried.**

**" Hol, relax! Actually he and Aiden got absorbed into a episode of sponge bob. It's cute!" Andre laughed as he spoke. Holly calmed down.**

**All six of us talked for a long while. Clea was passed around as we did. At 11:09. Beck and I decided to go.**

**I stood up and everything went black.**

**Oh cliffy! I'm evil!**

**Review and you get a sooner update!**


	11. Latex and Linoleum

**I apologize for the weird change in pov in this chapter. I usually try to avoid it because I know a lot of people don't like it, but it was hard for this chapter. Also, we actually have a schedule going now. Updates will most likely be on Fridays and Saturdays, depending on when we are able to write. School has started and we realized it would be hard to write without some sort of schedule. Fridays will be VictoriousGurl's chapter (unless I can't get it up until Saturday) and Saturday will be mine. You might see some changes if we are able to write in the middle of the week (like now) but just know that you'll get 2 back to back updates a week. (usually)**

**We don't own this. Enough said about that of course!**

**

* * *

**

I screamed and sat up in my chair, petrified. Tori lay on the floor as close to lifeless as I've seen anyone before. She had turned from Spanish sun tanned to powder Irish pale in a matter of seconds. The rest of the world moved in slow motion as Beck and Robbie carried her to the car, Andre close behind. Holly and I were told to stay behind with the kids and Flower, and I watched motionless as my best friend was driven away from the house. What if that was the last time I ever saw her? I immediately pushed the thought to the back of my head and put on a fake smile for my little man. He rushed over and I let him onto my lap, holding him close. Aiden looked up at me, looking me over as I tried to cover my tears.

"Mommy," He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Auntie Tori is going to be okay, I just know it. Don't cry." I almost lost it at that moment, but I managed to keep myself together. Aiden is my little angel, I can tell his daddy taught him a lot about things like this already, and I'm thankful once again for having such a wonderful family. I look over to Aiden and Zach laying on bean bag chairs and watching Spongebob, completely at peace.

"Do you need something to drink? Coffee maybe?" Holly's arm is on my shoulder and she looks down at me, worry written all over her face.

I sigh and take the mauve colored cup from her, letting myself take a long sip. The coffee scorches my throat as it goes down, and I sigh in a contentment I feel I don't deserve.

I pull into the emergency lane of the parking lot, narrowly missing a second car coming in the other direction. Beck jumps out of the car and picks Tori up bridal style while Andre drives the car to park it. When the automatic door opens I am hit with the distinct smell of latex, cleaning products, and cafeteria foods; the smell of worry and grief for a lot of people. We are led through corridor after corridor of the same thing. Monitors beeped, people came over the loudspeaker, and heels clicked on identical while linoleum tile. Even with all of the noise I swear all I could focus on was the sound of my heart beating in my ears, a normally comforting rhythm to me.

We were escorted to a room identical to all the others and I stepped out of the room while Tori was being examined. I could hear the muffled sound of Beck's voice as he explained the situation again. It seemed like it was hours that I sat in that hallway, waiting, always waiting. I talked to a nervous Cat for a while, and she decided that it would be best if she was there. She left Aiden with Holly and Andre, who was going home to be with his wife. I slowly made the long trek back to the lobby where Cat was waiting for me. She looked awful, tear stained cheeks, hair thrown up into a messy bun, and still wearing slippers. We walked back to the room to see Beck sitting in the hallway, head in hands. He greets Cat with a forced smile and sits back down.

"They're doing a more thorough exam on her, and waiting until she wakes up to make a final diagnosis. They say the baby should be fine, just a little distressed, but that can mean that she hemorrhages or clots and that's not fine. I just don't know what to do. They won't even let me in the damn room!" He takes a deep breath in and holds it there for a while. He looks mildly comedic, cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, but I immediately take that thought back. This isn't really the time to be laughing. He lets the breath out and puts his head back in his hands. An hour passes and a doctor takes us in to see her. She's hooked up to wires and monitors, just waking up. The doctor, a tiny Asian man with thick rimmed glasses, talks to us in a hushed voice.

"We think she may have had a little scare there with the baby but everything will be fine. We still don't know why she fell unconscious but we're working on that answer right now. Everything should be fine though, we're going to keep her monitored overnight as a precaution. Mr. Oliver, you should be able to take your wife home tomorrow morning."

We stay at the hospital until I see Cat fighting to stay awake. We then go to get Aiden and make the short journey back home. Right as Cat is tucking Aiden in, we get a phone call.

"Robbie, it's Beck. Tori's going into premature labor. Like, really premature."

When we get back to the hospital we're taken back to room 213 and told to sit in the hall again. I hear the clang of metal against metal and even more monitors on the other side of the door. The door opens and two doctors in scrubs rush a small cart through the hall. I don't dare look in the cart, the crying on the other side of the door says enough. Beck comes out next looking tired and disheveled.

"The baby is alive, but she wasn't breathing when she came out. They said they have to take her to the NICU, they always do that with premies. We get to wait for the nurses to finish checking her up and then we'll be able to see her." He plays with the hem of the scrubs they gave him, taking the cap off of his head to wipe the nervous sweat.

We walk in to see Tori, who looks even more tired and disheveled than her husband. We comfort her and the doctor comes in 10 minutes later with the news.

"Your baby girl should be all set, but of course she'll have to stay here on monitors for about a month. She's 2 months premature and very tiny, so her fetal development wasn't complete. Right now she's on oxygen to help her breath. Did you want to see her?"

* * *

**My mom watches a lot of TLC like a Baby Story and all of those shows, so that's where I got my information. Sorry if it's a little iffy :)**

**You know what to do by now, right?**

**-Hollywood :)**


	12. Perez Say What?

**Hey everyone! I'm trying to take a break from The for main characters in the story for a while. And let's take a look at our favorite Train Wreck! Introducing: JADE WEST! Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Do you think we really own victorious?**

Jade POV~

I sat at the bar drowning my sorrows in the alcohol. It was the only way to take away the inner pain I had. I drank like there was no tomorrow, of course I was known as a hot mess.

I sat here and just let everything around me engorge me. I was banned at all but four bars in L.A. Tonight was karaoke night so I sat to listen to the lousy singers knowing I had more talent than they ever would. I usually sit here and smirk until I heard my name.

A young blonde girl stood center stage drunk as hell. She had a microphone in one hand and shot of tequila in the other.

"Jade, this song is totally written about you!" She remarked with her words slurred. The music started and trust me, I got fired up.

You were a problem child

Been grounded your whole life

So now you runnin' wild

Playin' with them good girls

No that ain't your style.

You think you're hot shit

And ooh I love it

I love it yeah, yeah

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine

Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo.

'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

Got me hypnotized

the city's your play ground

I watch you take a bite

At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets

Drunk all night

You think you're hot shit

And ooh I love it

I love it yeah yeahStumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine

Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."

'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo

'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl

Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl

Dancin' up on tables

Say that your unstable

You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Yeah you're a hot mess!

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

We're singing hell yes!

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."

'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you

And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."

Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

(Hell yes!)

Hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!

(Hell yes!)

Hot mess

I'm lovin' it hell yes!Woo- Hoo!

The drunk girl finished the song with a smirk plastered across her face. That did it for me as I walked onto the stage and took her down. I ripped chunks of hair from her pretty little blonde head. I pulled my fist back as hard as I possibly could and let it go. I forced it against her eye and saw the blood vessel burst. We kept fighting for a few moments, well I did. She laid and screamed her head off. I was pulled off by police after about 7 minutes of beating the crap out of her. They dragged me to the car as I screamed " ugly bitch" at the girl.

They threw me in the car.

At the station….

I knew the drill, so I didn't need to be told. I knew every officer by name and they all knew me. When I got my call I knew who to call, my twin sister Lucy.(a/n from 13 the musical)

The phone rang twice until I heard what sounded like my voice replicated.

"Hello? Who are you and why are you calling from jail?" Lucy asked me.

"Lucy, It's Jade, I'm in jail..again.. Come get me!" I begged her.

I heard her sigh, " Fine, give me five minutes." And she hung up.

I hung the phone up and walked away. And in no doubt in 5 minutes she was here. She bailed me out and took me to her car. Sitting in her car was her boyfriend Brett and their two year old daughter Lia Sofia. Before I got in she pulled me back.

"Listen Jade, I love you and all but I can't keep coming to get you out okay? Will you please control yourself?" She gave me a concerned look. I simply nodded and agreed. I got in her car.

She got in the driver seat and leaned over to Brett in the passenger seat and kissed him deeply. I took my hands and covered Lia's eyes.

"Um hullo! You don't need another Lia!" I shouted at them. The broke away blushing.

"Hey Jade." Brett said I told him hi back.

"Auntie Jade!" The little girl next to me cheered and hugged me. So I hugged her back.

About halfway down to their house Lucy screamed. She handed me her phone. On it was Perez Hiltons website. And on what was on it shocked me.

Tori and Beck baby already?

Brett leaned back covering Lia's ears for my rant.

* * *

**Okay did everyone like?**

**You know what to do!**


	13. A Room, A Man, An Unforgettable Story

**Not much to say here but hello! How are you guys doing? If you started school, how is it?**

**-If I owned Victorious, I would make Cat and Robbie go baby golfing :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my classmate, Nathan. I didn't get a chance to know you, but you will be missed, r.i.p :(**

Seeing my baby girl for the first time was like breathing for the first time. It was like hitting my first baseball, seeing the look on my dad's face as I slid into home, dirt staining my once clean uniform. It was like my first snow day, playing in the snow with my mom and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. Like the look on my parent's faces as I brought home my first A on a quiz, hung proudly on the fridge next to my little brother's art. Jade saying yes after I asked her out- the first time. Tori saying yes when I asked her to marry me. Seeing her walk down the aisle, pink flowers in her hands, father on her arm, veil trailing behind her. My first movie role, even though it was just a walk on, owning the set with everything I had. Getting the role in my first major movie, going to the premier with the cameras flashing, fans screaming my name. Seeing my baby girl come out topped all of the best moments in my life. Just that one moment alone made me speechless.

When they told me there was something wrong with her, reality crashed down on me, hard. Similar to the time I crashed my dad's car into the garage; with the door still open. Having to get stitches and then getting grounded doesn't compare to the moment when they tell you that your little girl, your perfect little angel, isn't so perfect. At that moment, everything seemed to stop. I could see everything around me, but could only focus on my silent baby being rushed to the NICU on a cold, metal cart. Tori's sobs broke my heart in two, and I rushed over and tried to comfort her. These actions came subconsciously, and even now I don't remember it.

When things calmed down as best they could, we were told we could visit our baby. Imagine, being told when you can and can't see your own child. It was heartbreaking, and as we walked down the long, narrow hallways, they seemed to get longer. Every step seemed to take an eternity to complete, and every breath seemed to take more of a toll on me than the last. Step, step, breath, is this hallway getting longer? At last we made it to the NICU. The door was slightly ajar, and I could see about 5 other carts like the one that took my daughter away.

There was another man in the room, about as old as us. He was looking over four of the five other carts with love I'd never seen before. His eyes held the burden of heavy black sacks underneath, and he wiped a tear from his eye as he reached his hand into the incubator to hold one of his baby girl's hand. The doctor rushed over to tend to him, and I could hear him trying to convince the man that adoption would be the best for the babies. The man shook his head and replied firmly,

"No. They're the only thing I have left. The only piece of her. They're mine, I won't let them go." It was then that I realized how truly lucky I was. Even though our baby was sick, they had said that she would most likely get better. The man had lost his wife while she was in childbirth, and now had four newborn babies to take care of. Tori wheeled herself over to the man with as much strength as she could muster, and before I could ask what she was doing, she hugged the man. He cried into her shoulder, and she rubbed circles on his back, letting him cry. They stayed like that for a while, until Tori pulled away. Reaching for a piece of paper and calling me over to get her a pen, she wrote our number on the paper in scribbled handwriting. He looked down at the paper and back in her, questions hanging in the air around him. She simply closed his fist over the paper.

"If you need anything, a babysitter, or just someone to talk to, we're here. Just one phone call away." The man teared up again, and I was amazed at my wife's generosity. The doctor just nodded at us and led us toward the last cart on the right. A small figure was in the carriage. It was hooked up to so many tubes and wires that it might be hard for some to tell that it was a baby, but I knew automatically that it was our daughter. Tori stuck her hand into the incubator and stroked our baby's hand. She blinked her eyes open and for the first time I noticed that they were the color of milk chocolate. She had a tiny, button nose, opposite in comparison to her cutely bulging eyes. Her complexion was that of mocha, and the small amount of hair she had sat on top of her head in tufts of brown. Tears gathered in Tori's eyes as our baby wrapped her hand around her finger. She looked up at me, blinking through her tears, identically milk chocolate eyes shining.

"It's Evelyn, Beck." She grabs my hand with her free one, and I look down into the incubator with her.

"That's right," I say, tears forming in my eyes too. "It's our Evie. She's here."

**Kinda corny but whatever, I like it :)**

**Reviews keep us going! It's like coffee! Review coffee :)**

**(oh, and the other chapter when I said something about the muave colored coffee cup, it was a baby shoutout to CharlesTrippy a.k.a CTFxC :) tell me if you're a CTFxC-er. Or a ShayTard :)]**


	14. Cupcakes Make Her Hyper

Sorry It took so long! Personal Drama.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat POV~

My long red curls were up in a quick pony tail, a oversized tee hung loosely falling just above my knees. Pink cupcakes covered my fleece pajama pants. No it wasn't in the middle of the night it was 5:37 p.m and I was too depressed to change. My best friend's baby was dying. Not just sick, dying by the moment. I was in charge of Clea, Aiden and Zachary. Clea had her matching onesie with the same cupcakes as my pants on it. Zach stayed over last night with Aiden, so Holly, Robbie, and Andre could see Tori. Aiden and Zach played all day overly happy. They were lucky, I envied them, not aware of the adult world. As happy as can be.

They were content until about 5 minutes later. While I sat on the floor helping Clea crawl around, preventing her from hitting something. Aiden tapped my shoulder, when I turned to look at them he said " Mommy, we want a snack!" he complained.  
I nodded in understanding and scooped Clea up and carried her to the kitchen. I searched every area of my kitchen to find it empty, other than Clea's formula, and baby food. I looked into the back of a cabinet and found a box of Red velvet cupcake mix. Eh, better than nothing right? I found just enough eggs, and oil. I filled a cup with water and set it on the island. Aiden and Zach pushed a chair over and shared it. I took Clea over and set her in her highchair, that sat next to the island.

"Auntie Cat, can I put the water in?" Zach asked me sweetly. I nodded smiling.

"Momma, I want to put the mix in!" Aiden practically screamed. I just shook my head.

The two of them did everything they wanted and I did the rest. They fought over cupcake liners. I had every kind known to people, cause I liked to have parties. Aiden wanted trucks and Zach wanted zoo animals. I compromised with them on 12 of each. They agreed simultaneously. I popped the cupcakes in the oven, and the boys walked away. I scoured my kitchen for icing, and I ended up lucky that I found the can of butter-cream that I did. I had 33 minutes to wait. I cleaned the counter top and carried Clea to the living room. I looked at her as we sat on the couch. Her tiny eyelids drooped, so I just hummed her to sleep. Ironically she fell asleep with a minute left to go on the cupcakes. So I very quickly ran her to her nursery and laid her down. I got down stairs in time.

When the cupcakes came out I silently sat them on the counter, so they could cool. Luckily the little boys didn't hear.

7:56 p.m

We finally enjoyed cupcakes. I had 4 and I certainly regretted it. I definetly don't need much sugar because tomorrow I get to see Tori, and I'm gonna be sugar high. YAY! Aiden and Zachary are hitting walls. Literally. Every 30 seconds I hear a thud and an " I'm okay!" Clea was apparently down for the night, to my pleasure.  
Soon I heard no more thuds. Therefore, I got suspicious. As I walked into the room, I saw the two of them curled up opposite ways on the bed asleep. Icing all over their faces, crumbs attached to their clothes. I tiptoed out and shut off the lights wait a minute. Its only 8... How are they asleep? Then I remembered they woke up at 6 a.m. I just walked downstairs and decided on watching Glee. I just kept watching till I got the call.

The call that changed my life.

Okay! That's it sorry! 


	15. Back to the Supermarket

**Sorry for the slowness, it's been crazy over here! If you care, my school is doing something called theater night, and I've been rehearsing for the parts I'm in during lunch and after school, so it's hectic! And I just turned in an 11 page project so I should be all set for a while, thank goodness ****J**

**We don't own victorious. Really, we don't.**

**

* * *

**

Holly and Andre ring the doorbell and are greeted by a frazzled Cat. Balancing a boy on each hip, a baby is heard whimpering in the distance. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and tendrils of magenta cover her chocolate brown eyes. Holly laughs and Zach reaches for his mom, giggling and excited. Cat feels the weight lift off of her hip and sighs, putting Aiden down as well.

"Want to come in for a bit? You can fill me in on what went on last night!" Cat leads the couple and their son across a path of toy trucks and action figures, letting them sit on the couch. She picks her baby girl up from her playpen and holds her close, bouncing and rocking and shushing her.

"Well, it's a girl! They named her Evelyn, she's beautiful…small, but still beautiful." I'm shocked. Tori's baby was 2 months early, how is that safe? I listened as Holly and Andre explained as much as they knew in as much detail as they could remember. As they explained what little Evelyn looked like, I felt my insides warm. A friend for Clea would be nice.

Holly, Zach, and Andre stayed a little over an hour, and then Zach started to get a little antsy. They apologized and went on their way, and for the first time since Tori went to the hospital the house was quiet. Aiden was playing with his trucks quietly, and Clea had fallen asleep again. Cat went into the French door fridge to see what they had, being sure to stay quiet so she wouldn't disturb the peace. Opening the door she saw a few yogurts, some cold cuts, formula, and some of the leftovers from a previous night. Opening the leftovers a gust of rank smell rushed to her nose. It instinctively crinkled, and Cat threw the chicken into the trash, sighing as it clunked into the can. Looking around, her mind went blank and Cat could not think of one creative thing to do with the remnants of a long week.

Trudging upstairs she threw on one of Robbie's sweatshirts, taking a moment to inhale his scent. A pair of jeans went in place of her sweats, and matching blue flip flops covered the place her slippers once snugly fit. Calling Aiden, she dressed him in some overalls, sneakers, and a yellow shirt. She grabbed Clea and her carrier, and put both of her kids in the car after writing a not in case Robbie came home.

They got to the store around 10 minutes later, and Cat and the kids went around the aisles, grabbing whatever activated their taste buds. They were in the juice aisle, Cat scanning the apple juices when a young blonde approached her. She could only have been in high school, perky blue eyes and long, hip length hair.

"Your little boy is so cute," She motioned to Aiden, who looked back up at her with curiosity, "what's his name?" Cat answered and the girl went on her way, looking back once to giggle and wave at Aiden, who had taken to play flirting with her. Cat laughed at her little ladies man and continued, appreciating the girl's comment. Two aisles later another mother approached her, a young girl taking command of her carriage. She looked frazzled, and asked,

"Hey, do you know where the pancake mix is? I mean you think it's be with the breakfast but it isn't!"

"Sure, it's three aisles back from here, right at the beginning." The mom gave her an appreciative look and started to leave, but stopped.

"Your son is beautiful, such a handsome face." Cat thanked the woman and kept going, marveling at the comment. Aiden got complemented some times, but today was his day, apparently.

Another two aisles later, Cat was getting tomato sauce. She was planning on having a big spaghetti dinner cooked for Tori and Beck when they came home a few nights later, and she had found a recipe online suggesting a particular brand of sauce. She looked over the labels muttering to herself the brand name. Aiden hummed in the carriage, and Clea babbled, trying to make conversation with her brother. She walked farther off the aisle, never taking her eyes off of the labels. Finally, she came across a label depicting an Italian town, called Presto. She jumped up, grabbing the sauce and doing a dance, finally victorious.

Cat calls "Aiden, honey, look! Mommy got the sauce she needed!" She turns to the carriage and notices a spot where Aiden once was. Panic sets in her stomach, and she calls for him again.

"Aiden! Aiden where are you honey?" Everything seems to go in slow motion. She turns around, eyes scanning the crowd of shoppers walking through the aisles. Nothing there, she turns back around, looking through the crowd near the front. She sees the back of someone's head and is unable to make out their features. In their hands, her son looks over their shoulder, scared and searching the crowd. They lock eyes, brown looking into brown, and Aiden tries to cry.

All he can get out is a feeble "Mommy!" Until the person covers his mouth, looking around, then exiting the store with Cat's son.

Cat grabs Clea and runs after the person, Clea whining in protest of the sudden change in speed and height. Cat gets to the front entrance of the store and looks around, unable to see anything in the parking lot. A van pulls away from the lot, and she sees a hand, a nose, and a familiar set of brown eyes through its tinted windows.

"AIDEN!" She calls, but the van pulls away, and Cat loses the license plate in a flurry of confusion. She sinks to the ground, clutching Clea even tighter than before. A crowd of shoppers is around her now, and all she can get out is a weak "call the police, they have my son…"

* * *

**Oohhh…plot twist! I know it's a very winding plot! Oh, and by the way I wanted to thank whoever voted in the Victorious Awards. Thanks to you I got second place! It's just a title, but now I know that I'm going to start working toward a first place win next year. Thanks again, and keep reading! I'll be posting a little Harry Potter oneshot soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Love,**

**Hollywood.**

**P.S, send review coffee!**


	16. Why Did I Mention That?

**Hi! Here you go number 16! Woowoo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jade POV~

I sat on the couch, Lia in my lap. Bouncing Lia up and down listening to her innocent giggle. That's when I heard Lucy scream. I rolled my eyes thinking it was a spider or something stupid like that. But Lucy ran into the living room with a "Oh My God" look on her face. She turned on the TV and I just kept giving her a "WTF" look. She turned the news on and pointed.

Oh. My. God. I saw Cat on the screen crying worse than ever before. I listened closely to every detail. Cat was my best friend. The sweetest girl ever, the nicest you ever would meet. Who would take Aiden? Why her, why her kid? Then it dawned on me. Jose.

I put Lia down next to me and gave Lucy a look. She understood and nodded, taking Lia she left. I grabbed my phone. I knew who it was. I dialed the number.

_Italics : Jade_** Bold: Jose.**

**Jose: "Hey Babe, whats going on?"**

I rolled my eyes at his evident smirk. And I heard the small whimper in the background.

_Jade: " Jose, I know it was you! Why did you take my best friends son? Seriously! Stupid move moron!"_

**Jose: "Jade, she stole your boyfriend, sure that was good for me. But it pissed you off!And you can pretend it's you and Beck's kid or whatever!**

_Jade: "Jose! Wrong person! Cat was my best friend! And that wasn't Cat who took Beck, it was Tori Vega. And you don't need to worry, her kid isn't surviving much longer trust me. But please, give Cat her baby back. She is gonna go insane! Besides I don't need to pretend I have Beck's kid alright! Did you forget about what I told you about what happened when I was 17?"_

**Jose: " Oh yeah, sorry Jade! I will give the chick her kid back okay? It is on my nerves as it is! See you tonight, normal spot."**

He hung up the phone at that. But the damage was already done. Why, why, why did I bring up when I was 17? Worst year of my life. I never should have mentioned it.


	17. Laughing on the Floor

**Happy Chapter 17! Are you guys liking the suspense? Maybe? If you got confused somewhere in there, this is my, Hollywoodx4's, chapter. **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, we don't own this. We DO own Holly, Clea, Zach, and Aiden…oh, wait, Jose kinda owns him now. Hahahaaa! (too soon?)**

**

* * *

**

The cameraman waved his finger in the air above his head, signaling a wrap. The interviewer turned to the camera and gave it a sympathetic look before summing up the rest of the story, then directing the attention back to 'Tom, who's at studio 9.' When the camera's were off, she turned to Cat with another tissue.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me be the first to cover this story, I know it must've been hard, but my boss is going to love me now." Cat looked back at the beautiful Asian woman standing next to her and nodded, rubbing the tears off of her face with the tissue. The woman motions for Cat to sit, and she complies, leading them to a nearby bench. She lets Cat get herself together, and for a while they sit in silence, a slender hand holding a tissue occasionally reaching over to Cat, a passerby sometimes stopping to stare until the cameraman shoos them with a stern look and a haphazard wave. Birds chirp in the trees, and kids shout and laugh in the distance. For a brief second, Cat hears Aiden, but upon turning around realizes it's someone else entirely.

"Listen, I'm prepared to do everything I can to help you out. I can't imagine what you must be going through. I have a daughter his age, I can't imagine what I'd do if my Lily got taken from me." She puts her hand on Cat's shoulder, then gets up from the bench. "Come on, we're getting coffee or tea or something, I can't stand this." The two women cross the street from the park they were at and head to a nearby coffee shop.

The outside of the shop is a simple cream colored building with large windows. People sit at the counter, some on laptops, some reading and sipping hot chocolate, and others engaging in meaningless banter while they watch the constant flow of people pass by the windows. They enter through a large green door and are greeted by a strong aroma of coffee and a hint of jazz music fluttering in the air. The walls are orange, and the decorations are simple and modern. Florentia is a family owned business, and one of Cat and Robbie's favorite places to visit. She almost smiles at memories of dates nights and graduation celebrations that took place in that very shop. This is where she said goodbye to her high school friends, promising to keep in touch. Weaving through tables she remembers Aiden sneaking a sip of her coffe, his nose scrunched in distaste, picking up his cup of hot chocolate in a desperate attempt to clean his palate. Cat and the news lady, whose name she soon discovers to be Naomi, get a table by a window and order their coffees, again plagued by silence. Cat is the first to speak up, first taking a sip of her scorching mocha, letting the heat scorch her throat, leaving the mug to warm her hands.

"I really appreciate this, you know. Maybe this'll help people find him. The Amber alert didn't do much, but can you blame them? Would you want to chase a potentially harmless person across California for someone else?" The question goes unanswered, neither of the women having a good enough argument for either side, and the two continue with the usual coffee shop small talk; weather, schooling, the local news, and anything else they could think of.

Days go by with no luck. The young couple don't talk about him much, and even though Cat wants to crumple on the couch and cry she doesn't. She doesn't cry in public places because other people don't need to be plagued with what she's going through. She doesn't cry while she's rocking her daughter to sleep because she needs to be strong for her little girl. She doesn't cry while Robbie sleeps restlessly next to her because he doesn't need it, because she hasn't seen him cry until now. She doesn't cry because she's run out of tears.

Cat is laying on the floor with Clea when she hears the front door open. She pulls herself from the floor and starts toward the hallway, thinking it's Robbie. When she gets to the door, though, she realizes it's not him at all.

Jade stands at the door holding a toddler to her hip. The girl's face is buried in Jade's neck, her brown curls masking the rest of her head. Jade looks up at the noise, and brown meets brown in a moment of silence. Then Jade breaks eye contact, looking at the girl in her arms.

"I made a mistake…" she mumbles, looking at Cat again. The two friends hug fiercely, clutching onto each other with all of their strength. They cry into each others shoulders and stand there, each not wanting to break the hug in fear that the other will leave. Finally, they pull apart, looking at each other again. Both women are sniffling, hair stuck to their tear stained cheeks. Mascara runs down Jade's cheeks, and the two start to laugh. It's a carefree laugh, one that is brought on by their appearances, their crying, and their happiness of seeing each other again. They laugh together, now sitting against the wall in the hallway, the toddler Jade once held crawling away. They laugh because once you've hit rock bottom, there's nowhere else to go but up.

* * *

**So random side note…has anyone heard of McFly? There's all I've been listening to for a good month. Non-stop, whenever I have a chance. It's terrible, really, but that's fine. **

**Like? Dislike? Reviews are loved! I need me some review coffee guys, I need to write a lab report!**

**Love you all, and thanks for the second place in the Victorious awards!**

**-Danielle**


	18. A Mistake Made Worse

Hi! It's me here! I got the part in the musical I wanted! So I am crazy busy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Still Cat-

I took that moment to really look Jade over. She still looked like the girl I went to school with, except something seemed to be disturbing her.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what my mistake was." She sighed as she started to sniffle. " When I saw you on the news it brought back those terrible memories. When I was 17 I had a baby. It was a boy and I named him Liam. He was adorable. But I was only 17. I did what I thought was right and gave him away. Sure I saw him occasionally. But not like I should have. Everyday I got worse and worse in wanting him. I got pictures everyday of him and he looked just like Beck. I cried myself to sleep every night. Then I started to see him more, and that made it easier. But then last year it all went down hill. He had just turned 6. But everyday he got sicker and sicker. He died a week after his birthday. They found that it was because he had a terrible case of pneumonia. One that I caused from giving him the flu on his birthday. I killed my son. My last connection to Beck. In this past year my life went downhill. All because I feel like I killed my little kid."

The tear were flowing out of both of our eyes at this point. Jade was so choked up that she couldn't talk. I felt terrible for her. At least I still might be with Aiden again one day. She would never see Liam again. For as long as she lived, she would have that remorse.  
I was surprised when she talked more.

"I brought my niece, Lia with me today. She is my twin sister's daughter. You remember Lucy? Well Lia just turned 2 a few weeks ago. I love her like she is my own daughter. She can walk and run but prefers to crawl as you can tell! They say she could pass for my daughter, because Lucy is my twin so looking like her is looking me. I love little Lia, and I sware I will never let anything happen to her." Jade was in full hysterics at this point, sobbing like a crazy person. I just went over and hugged her tightly. She truly always would be my best friend.

Speaking of my best friend I heard my phone buzz. I walked over to see a text from Tori.

Was laying on my bed, got a call. Evelyn is really sick. They don't think she is gonna make it through the night. My life is hell.

I saw that and started to cry more. Jade came in to see what was wrong. She peered over my shoulder and saw the text. I swore I saw her smirk, but she didn't let me see. She just patted my shoulder. And went to my living room. She was in front of Clea and picked her up. She held my daughter close to her in the most loving way I could imagine Jade doing so. Apparently Lia saw too cause she ran over and sat next to Jade. She laid her head on Jade's shoulder. " Baby?" Lia asked as she pointed at Clea. Jade smiled at her and nodded. I noticed something then about Jade. She did have a very loving side. Lia clung to her for dear life. But she did warm up to the idea of me and eventually followed me around.

As I watched Jade I saw something on her arm. A huge bruise. I ran over and grabbed her arm. " Jadelynn West, what is this?"

She sniffled and put Clea down.

" I deserve it Cat, I'm a bad girlfriend! I don't do anything right, he gives me what I should get. But Jose loves me he does he really does! And he just keeps me in line!"

"Jade, he hurts you doesn't he? Jade you can't take that! Your Jade, please leave him!"  
I pleaded with her.

Jade stuttered something very lowly. I made her speak up. Her words stunned me. 


	19. Fade to Red, Decrescendo

**HEY! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, so many stupid things going on in my life to have time to breathe. But whatever, it's over, and it's time for another riveting chapter of Looking Back, Moving Forward. We've certainly come a long way . I don't even know what to think of the drama in this anymore! Moving on, here's chapter 19. **

**Disclaimer: We still don't own it, but…your face! (Bad joke… haha)**

**Warning: A bit of swearing and violence in this one…you've been warned. Just skip the…well, you'll know when to stop if it offends you.**

"I-I can't." Her words stumble as her tone falters, shaky and weak as tears caress the bottom of her eyes, sometimes daring to race down her cheeks, leaving stains on her ghost-white skin. Cat turns to leave the room, irritation etched in her face, wrinkling her eyebrows and creasing the lines on her forehead. She hears Jade sniffle again and stops, turning around slowly.

"Why?" It takes Cat a while to get the word out, and when she does it's airy, breathing has become hard for Cat. "We used to be so close…you used to tell me everything…there's nothing different about now and then that should make it so hard. I'm still the same, Jade! See?" She lets her hair out of her bun. Velvet red meets lavender cotton, and innocence is back on her face. Jade West is met with Cat Valentine, the bubbly carefree friend she once knew so well. _What happened? Where did she go? _Clea cries in her arms, and Cat takes her from Jade, holding her close. _A child. She lost a child. Her little boy. It's time, Jade. You have to tell her._

"He has your son. Aiden's with him." Cat stops mid rock and Jade looks straight into her friend's chocolate brown doe-eyes. The twinkle of innocence that once held a permanent place is long gone. A flicker of hope, a shadow of despair, and a pool of unshed tears look back at her. "I saw him….It-" She stops mid-sentence, and looking at the floor, she cries. "I'm a bad person."

"Jade, it's not like you were the one who did it. I-I can't blame you for any of this, it's not you. It never was you, Jade." Her sobbing only worsens, and now it shakes her whole body. Cat sits next to her and rubs her back, Jade's sobs slowly dissolving into faint hiccups, then ragged breathing.

"You don't understand, Cat. He grabbed the wrong kid. He took Aiden for me." It takes a while for Cat to respond, and Jade, still looking down, soon notices her fists clench.

"You're right…I don't understand. This is going over my head. I can't think straight, I haven't for days, Jade. My sadness is eating me alive. When you can explain why you would have to stoop so low, you can try to give me another call. For now, can you just leave? And if you could be a dear, get me my son back." Cat's face was the color of her hair, and now she was yelling, throwing things at Jade as she backed out the front door.

"Let me explain this to you, Cat!"

"There's nothing to explain!" The door slams, a joining of metal and mahogany, the pang of it sounding similar to Cat's heart. She comes back into the hallway, anger overcoming sense as she throws a punch at the nearest solid object.

Pain, searing pain as nothing she's felt before. Knuckles meet drywall and yellow paint. As they connect, they explode, imitating the sound of fireworks. She curses and flings herself on the couch, yelling into a pillow. She forgets to get ice.

Jade lets herself into their dingy house after dropping her niece off, throwing her keys onto the side table near the door. She notices the house is silent and lets out a breath of relief, making the conclusion that _he_ wasn't home. She stands by the open door for a while, letting the silence comfort her. She notices the hum of the refrigerator in the next room, and the creaking of a floorboard.

Before she has time to think she feels hands around her neck, making indents near her windpipe. She's being pushed against the stairs, thrown like a rag doll against the balustrades. Flashes of color enter her mind, but it's too late, always too late to process them. Her sense of direction falters, giving its strength to her physical feelings. Hair is pulled from her scalp as a pair of rough hands grabs a handful of it. Her spine is the first to hit wood, followed by the rest or her body. When her head hits what she processes as a step, she flashes between the world she's in and black, thinking and unconsciousness. A Mexican man. Large hands connecting to her face, darkness. A small boy crying in the distance; the taste of blood trailing her lips. Her vision switches from black to a cloudy red, and she knows she's loosing it. She barely makes out sounds, noises. The rush of air to her jaw as she hears a snap, a twist. Mutterings, syllables; Her brain is slow to process the thick accent.

"God damn it, bitch! Why did you tell her?" Darkness. The sound of a boy fading, the sound of her own heartbeat drumming in her head. Then sound is erased, as well as her vision. She falls, lying on the floor

**A bit…angst? Morbid? Yeah sorry. I don't really know why this came to me in the way it did, but the story does write itself. Anyway, I love you all and if you've stayed even after this long break, I love you even more. And if you're reading this, (because I know a lot of people don't) write the words Buttermilk Biscuit in your review! **

**Stay tuned for a Harry Potter oneshot collection from me soon, by the way! I already have one written!**

**Love you,**

**Hollywood.**


	20. Every Tear a Mother Cries

**Yay! A new chapter! The song is every tear a mother cries from honk jr. It is sad!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**(Hollywood here! It's not my chapter but I just wanted to say sorry for the delay, it was completely my fault. I had stupid personal drama I had to take care of, but it's partially all better now. Don't throw stones at me! Or VictoriousGurl because it wasn't her fault at all!)**

* * *

How could she? I thought she was my friend. But she betrayed me. But she really didn't. I flipped on her and shouldn't have. She was only trying to help me. I feel awful, I wish she will still help.

Aiden. My little baby boy. Gone, cold, alone, scared. Stuck with that horrible man that hurts the strongest woman out there.  
Jade. Beaten, Broken, staying there for me. Protecting him, I know she is keeping him safe. She must be.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my daughter. Clea sat at my feet giving distressed whimpers, "momma" she cries out to me tugging on my violet colored sweat pants. I lean down to hold her tightly. She settled in my arms, but then that settling stopped. Her tiny lip quivered and small tears ran down her cheeks, the sight broke my heart and I walked her around trying to calm her. But her sadness wasn't what broke me. I got her ready for her nap and she muttered something very broken, but it was still a word.

"Sweetie what did you say?" I put on the happiest voice I could utter.

She looked at me in a "Stupid whats your problem" way. She frowned and said " Aidwen" The w was added by default. It was enough to make me cry. She noticed this and cried too. So I did my best to compose myself and carried her off. I sat in the giant fuzzy rocking chair and held her. I shuffled through my brain for a good song. The absolute perfect song came to mind.

Everytime I turn around

I expect you to appear,  
Everyone may call my name But it's your voice that I hear Every moment that you're gone Is a moment dark and gray,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away.  
Every day seems to be More empty than the last,  
Everywhere the sun once shone A shadow has been cast .  
Every moment that you're gone Is a moment dark and gray,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away.  
Every moment seems an hour,  
Every hour lasts a day,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away...

I drifted as I sang. But I eventually came back into reality. I looked at my sleeping baby, and did get peace at mind. Just as I got ready to lay her down I heard the house phone ring. I walked over and answered with ease.

On the other end was a sobbing Tori.

"Cat, I know your going through a lot, but please come here now." She sobbed and sobbed. I didn't respond.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. I knew what happened.


	21. The Storm Before The Sun

**Hey! We're back on track! Let's hope we can keep it this way. I'm in a wicked writing more right now, so I hope you like this chapter. For this one I just totally got into the mode. When I write, the story writes itself. I go into some strange kind of autopilot and what comes out comes out, it's weird. It's like I'm in the story, but I really have no control over what the final outcome is. This was finished at almost 11, so we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: We were not Victorious in owning Victorious. Bet you never heard that one before :)**

**

* * *

**

I sped through the road well aware of the fact that I was going far over the speed limit. For once I thought _why not get in trouble? Anything would be better than this. _A tiny voice in the back of my mind was telling me '_why not end it, then? If your life is that bad, what do you have left to live for?' _I was shocked. Not once in my life had I thought I'd ever be in this position. In a speeding car on my way to the hospital while a voice in my mind was telling me to…well, commit suicide. I certainly never considered it, either. But now, when everything was falling apart, when my son was missing and my friend's daughter was dying as I drove down the winding, tree lined road in pitch black, it wasn't looking so bad.

My head was clouding as I pulled my car over. Thankfully, the street was abandoned; no houses around, just woods and road. I turned the car off and rested my head against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath and trying to sort through my disarrayed thoughts. Strangely, I began to have a conversation with myself.

_What could be so bad, so horrible that taking your own life is even a solution?_

_ It's hard, it's just too hard._

_ Oh, so you're going to give up._

_ Well, no, I was just-_

_ Giving up. Cat, pull yourself together. You have so much going for yourself. You have a wonderful husband, a nice house. You have two beautiful children. Aiden is still your child, and how do you think it will make him feel if he comes home to a house _without _you? You wouldn't do that to Robbie, Cat. I know you. You are me, I am you…we're one person. Think of Tori, of Beck. They haven't given up on Evelyn, and they have to watch their daughter inch closer to death _every day. _Think of Jade, your best friend. Think of what _she's _gone through. And you just left her, yelling at her. Would you want to leave her in this world with nobody, and on that note?_ _You think you have it so hard? Look around, Cat. The world isn't what it used to be, is it? But through the pain, through the hardships, that's where the best moments come from. The sun is even more beautiful when it follows a storm, Cat. _

My phone interrupted my introspection, and I wiped the fresh salt from my eyes and reached toward my bag.

"Cat, where are you?" It was Tori, she was sobbing, her voice shaky and incredibly weak. I knew then what I had to do.

I was greeted by a multitude of white. It was supposed to be calming, uniform, but at that moment I discovered that white was a color that I had had too much of; The tile of the supermarket, the stone outside the police station, missing child reports, and now the walls of the hospital yet again. I was taken to the room I had visited so many times by a fragile looking blonde, and before she opened the door she put her hand on my shoulder, looking right into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry about everything." She said, and then she opened the door and I was immediately hit by the sound of crying. I took a deep breath. _Be strong for them, Cat. They need you._ I walked over to Tori, who was sitting next to the incubator, Evelyn holding her finger through the hand hole. Beck was behind her, a hand on her shoulder, looking down. I saw a tear escape his eye, too, and almost broke down right there. I cautiously approached the couple, not knowing what to say. Beck was the first to turn around, and his eyes were empty. He was numb. He moved against Tori which made her turn around as well. Her eyes met mine and I could tell that the reality of whatever situation they were in had hit her first, and hard.

She was a mess. Her hair lay in a pile atop her head, and she was wearing sweatpants and an oversize shirt. Bags were on top of the bags on her eyes, and she looked lost, hopeless.

"Tori, what's wrong? I thought they told you everything would be fine." A flash of anger replaced her sorrow, and I was truly scared of the face I saw. This was not the Tori I knew.

"They lied. They all did. She's getting worse, I can tell. Her monitors aren't working for her anymore. They won't do anything to help her. They say she'll be fine. I know better, Cat. I'm her mother. I'm supposed to know these things, aren't I? So why can't I figure out why she's so sick? Why can't I take her home, to her crib in the nursery that's still empty? It kills me, you know. Every night I have to come home from the hospital to an empty crib. I have to lie awake and think; was that the last time I'll see my daughter?" She bent over in her chair, and I heard her suppress a sob "They won't even let me hold her, Cat. I can't even hold my own daughter. I just have to look at her. It's like a bad dream. She's right in front of me, and they're taunting me. I can hold her hand, I can stroke her head, but I can't hold her. I didn't even get to hold her when I first had her. She's been in here since birth. Do you know how it feels to look at your child every day and not be able to hold them?" She pauses, and then turns back to Evelyn, rubbing her tiny hand again. "I didn't think so."

"You think I don't know how it feels, Tori? Well let me tell you something. Yesterday was supposed to be Aiden's first day of preschool. I watched my neighbor, my friend Haley bring _her _son to school. I've had to watch kids playing in their yards, mothers pushing strollers. I've stayed up late at night wondering exactly what I did to deserve this. Before I came here I considered suicide. Do you want to know why I'm here? Life sucks, Tori. All of the bad things happen to the good people. People get hurt, people _die, _Tori. But do you want to know something? You can't let anything get between you and the people you love. If you love them, you need to know that they'll be there for you. I made a mistake with a good friend of mine the other day. I didn't realize that she was trying to help me. I yelled at her, Tori. I lost my temper because I have problems in my life. Turns out I'm not the only one with problems, and neither are you. I understand why you're so upset, but don't shut everyone out. You need us more than you think. And you know what, Tori? We need you. Robbie and I need you, Beck needs you, _Evelyn _needs you. You need to stay strong for her, Tori. You're her only hope." By now I was crying. I had no idea what to do, so I crossed to the other side of the incubator and grabbed Evelyn's other hand. She turned her tiny pink head and looked at me, responding to my touch by trying to grab my whole hand. Smiling, I gave her my pinky. Her little fingers barely wrapped around my smallest, but she didn't seem to care. She just kept looking at me through the glass, innocent eyes wide with curiosity. Her chest moved rapidly as she tried to receive the oxygen she craved. I looked over to her heart monitor, curious of what Tori was talking about. The monitor kept a steady beat, along with Evelyn's heart. I stood there, puzzled as I tried to understand what Tori was saying about Evelyn. Then, I met eyes with Tori across the incubator. Her face was flush from her outburst of anger, and she just looked at me, desperation lingering with her features. She whispered,

"Help me."

* * *

**So yeah, what I said about the writing just coming out? I don't want to know what goes on in my mind. All of my chapters lately have been really strange and angsty like this one. Oh well, I guess it's better for the story, huh?**

**I know you'll like reviewin' if you give it a chance now!**

**Come on, baby! Click that orange button!**

**Love, Hollywood :)**


	22. Saving Jade

**Disclaimer: We own nothing at all!**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't stand it any longer. I apologized to Tori quickly and I made a mad dash for the door. I walked down stair cases cautiously. I was about to go down to floor 2 when I heard the screams of pain. I know it wasn't my business but I poked my head into the room and I was astonished. I saw Jade screaming at the top of her lungs in pure pain. She had a gash in her forehead the size of Clea's hand. Bruises covered every inch of her visible body. She was coughing relentlessly. I noticed she was alone. I walked in.

The tears streamed down my face as I saw her, " Ja-ade are you okay?" My voice shook uncontrollably.

"Cat, he's safe. Aiden is okay. The police got him; he is alright now he will be back home with you. Jose is gone, long gone. They took him away. Aiden's alright." She cried but I could see the smile as she told me Aiden was okay.

"Wh..what? He is? Thank you Jade. Thank you Thank you, I can never repay you. You kept him safe I know you did. Where can I get him? But how are you? What happened?" I had so much joy, yet fear was undeniable in my voice.

"The police station they are going to call you. And Cat, you need to do nothing for me. You gave me a friend, and I would never let anything happen to Aiden anyway. I'm gonna be fine, don't worry about me." She coughed rapidly, I was worried.

"Jade, where are you gonna stay. You need somewhere safe. I have 2 extra rooms you can stay with me, I swear, please. The minute you get outta here." I pleaded with her. I had to have her stay with me. She did everything for me.

"Cat, thank you. In so many ways. I can't thank you enough. If you really mean it, I'll stay. Thank you Cat, Oh and Aiden acts just like you." She smiled as she spoke. It was then where I got a good look at her.

Her hair had purple streaks that seemed new. The gash in her forehead had a bandage over it. Dried blood streaks stood out too me. She had a black eye and a cut lip. But it was her eyes that got to me. Her crystal blue eyes has hope in them. Even in her current state she was hopeful. That was something about Jade, you rarely saw.

" Jade why were you screaming, to yourself in here?" I questioned.

"Because well one I'm in more pain than I ever experienced. And two this is the same exact hospital my son died in. It brings back all those memories of that awful day. It is too unbearable for me." I saw her tears start to free fall. I told her I was sorry.

Then I got a call. The police. They were in the children ward of the hospital. Aiden was being examined then he was being returned to me.

" Jade, I'll be back in a few minutes." I ran upstairs.

Aiden was in room 457. I ran to the door. Unannounced I ran in and grabbed him.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby. I missed you so much come on, were going home." I held him close to me and wasn't letting go, I was stopped by the police.

" Ma'am, could you sign these papers and answer a few questions?" I nodded and complied. Then he was mine. But I didn't leave the hospital. I took him to Jades room.

" Come on baby, we are gonna go see someone." I told him. I didn't put him down; he just nodded and kept quiet.

As we turned into the room, Aiden jumped out of my arms and ran to Jade. He jumped into her arms and hugged her. My heart swelled at the sight.

" Momma, you know her? She was nice to me mommy." Aiden told me in a small broken voice.

" I know baby, shes my best friend." I didn't have the ability to tell him that without her he wouldn't be back with her.

Jade spoke up, " See, I told you, you would be back with your mommy, didn't I?" Aiden smiled and rapidly nodded.

" Well I'm gonna go to take Aiden home. Thank you Jade." She smiled back at me. I was on my way out but a nurse walked into the room before I could leave. I backed into the corner and listened.

The nurse spoke up, " Well, you're doing okay. You're gonna have to stay for a few more days. It was a close call but luckily your baby is okay too…"


	23. Introducing Noah Liam West

"Excuse me?" Jade's tone of voice was one of surprise. "Are you trying to pull my leg? There's no way in hell I'm pregnant."

"Would you like me to perform an ultrasound?"

"Um, yeah, so I can prove to you that there isn't a baby in here." I stayed outside the door and listened as the nurse prepped the machine, then put the blue gel on Jade's stomach. At first I heard nothing, and then there it was. The familiar pulse of a tiny heartbeat.

"Congratulations Miss West, it's a boy." When she got no response I heard the nurse get up. "I'll give you a minute to yourself, then." I heard footsteps come toward the door and walked away. The nurse moved right past me, and I walked into the room again. Jade looked fragile, like someone had broken her. She was looking at the now empty screen and crying, holding her stomach.

"J-Jade?" I sat in the chair next to her bed and she turned her head away from me. "I'm so sorry, I know how hard this must be. Robbie and I, we'll help you. Jose is the father, isn't he?" Jade shook her head and tried to wipe her tears. She mumbled, but I couldn't make out the words. "What?"

"No…someone else is."

"Who?"

I went back and forth between the two rooms every day until Jade had her baby. I was there with her while she was in labor, and when the baby came out I got to hold him almost instantly. Jade and I were both an absolute mess. He was tiny, wrapped in a blue cotton blanket. Holding him took me back to holding Aiden for the first time. His eyes are chocolate brown, and his hair was nothing but peach fuzz on top of a large baby head. He blinked and yawned, and finally I handed him to Jade. She was tired, but when I handed the baby to her she smiled and held him close, rubbing the peach fuzz on his head.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked, looking at him with adoration.

"Noah…Noah Liam West." Liam after her first baby boy, I knew. I didn't know exactly where Noah had come from though.

All last week, whenever I was in her room we would sit on her bed and look through baby name websites. We had a few pages bookmarked, but her heart was set on naming him Cameron. That's why when she said Noah, I gave her a look.

"Noah just…fit. It just came out, as soon as I saw him I knew his name. It's just one of those things, I guess." She looked back down at him and I smiled. When the nurse came in and said he was going to be put in the NICU to sleep I saw Jade's face turn to horror.

"Don't worry, Miss West. It's just a precaution because he didn't get his prenatal vitamins. It's nothing to worry about, he looks healthy." I don't think she was reassured though, and we went to visit him that night.

We walked into the room I had been frequenting for a while and I got nervous. The nurse pointed us to his incubator and I was shaking. We got there and I was ready to run for the door. There at the next incubator was Beck and Tori. She turned and Tori and Jade locked eyes.

"You had a baby?" Jade nodded, not ready to have this battle. Beck's eyes lit up, but then he got nervous, turning back to Evie.

"His name is Noah Liam West." Tori walked over to the incubator and looked in at the boy, her expression softening at him.

"He's cute." Then Noah opened his eyes, looking right at Tori. Jade got ready for the explosion, but Tori didn't seem to notice any similarities. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to say hello to Evie. I gave Beck a look I hoped he could read and he went to say hello to Noah.

"He is adorable, Jade. He put his hand in the incubator and Noah grabbed it, brown looking into identical brown. Tori watched him curiously, and he turned around to face her. "Tori…"

"What, Beck?"

"This baby, well, Evie and Noah, they're mine." No response came, and Tori stood there, numb. My heart broke when I saw her start to cry.

"How could you, Beck? You told me you were done with her."

"I was…until I thought Evelyn wasn't mine. My heart broke thinking that, Tor. I honestly didn't know who to trust, who I could turn to. Every day I saw you growing and thought; I really don't deserve to see her grow, to be there when the baby comes and it doesn't look anything like me. To watch her grow in place of her real father. Nobody deserves what I went through."

"But it wasn't true, Beck! None of it was true! We can get Evelyn tested if that's what you really want…" She pauses and looks down, crossing back over to Evie's incubator. I pull her into a hug and rub her back, Jade looks ashamed. Tori looks back up at Beck and says; "I thought you trusted me."

_

* * *

_**Did I mention that there was drama in this story? I love it, it's like a soap opera but better :)**

**So as usual, review coffee is well liked :) I'm so on task today, so be looking out for a possible Cabbie oneshot soon (maybe not today, but soon) And another chapter of my Harry Potter fanfiction too!**

**-Hollywood**


	24. The Scandal Becomes Famous

**This is the lighthearted chapter hehe! I thought to give drama a break!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

Trina POV~

I need to get out of here now. I am stuck in a large plastic ball in the bottom of a river. Hmmm

F is for friends who do stuff together U is for u and me

I was disrupted by the sound of a large machine. No not those girls again. I just sighed.

Ninja 1 pov~

" Do we have to?"

" yes"

"Why?" "

"Cause, just lower the crane!"

" fine"

I looked at the mess that was Trina. Her hair was in knots. Her dress in shreds hehe.  
I grabbed the large obnoxious camera and took a picture.

"Where are we going to put her at?" I asked my super awesome fantastic ninja spy club accomplice.

"Eh, how about that crevice in the mountain?" She suggested.

" Perfect." We unzipped the ball and grabbed the girl. I grabbed the tye dye duct tape and put it over her mouth.

" Omg what do we do what do we do what do we do." I started to panic. The anwser was simple. Trina got a rock thrown at her head and she passed out. Simple enough.

We dragged her limp body to the base of the mountain.

"She's heavy! Lets leave her here!" I suggested.

My friend rolled her eyes. " She isn't dead you idiot! Put her in the car I know where to put her."

I complied and hoped in the passenger seat. We drove to a hotel.

" Trina, wake up your home."

Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke words slurred. We dragged her to the farthest closet in the hotel.

I tied her up and laughed .

My friend and I looked at each other and in unision said,

" The SUPER AWESOME FANTASIC NINJA SPY CLUB STRIKE AGAIN!"

Jade Pov~

No I did not feel bad. Beck belonged with me and I knew that. Its been a week. A week since I could not longer show my face without being called nasty things. Everyone loved the perfectly clich d couple that is the Olivers. But I knew better. Beck wasn't happy with his clich d life at all. I see how he looks at Tori. Then me. I see him look at Evelyn, but then he looks at Noah and smiles. I know how he always wanted a little boy. From the time I met him he always told me that. I couldn't be happier with my baby.

He came home 2 days ago. Well he went to Cat and Robbies house with me. He has deep chocolate eyes and the same color skin as Beck. He was perfect to me and he was mine. I wouldn't let anyone see him or touch him. Except Me, Cat and Beck. And you know what Beck loved him too. He was always here holding him, adoring him. I saw the look he had when he held him a look of " Why did I choose wrong." It hurts him to leave everyday. But he has too. Tori thinks he is working late, boy shes stupid.

Everyday I read a magazine with a headline about the " perfect couple"

Beck and Tori done: Beck cheats!

Beck Oliver has affair.

Beck and Tori's daughter dying: Beck has son with Jade West.

Everyday I see a new one. My sister tells me about everything she hears about me. I always go to her house. She adores Noah. Lucy always begs Brett for another kid. He makes an excuse to get out of the house. Lia has an obvious jealousy problem. She always trys to turn my attention to her. Its cute. But it doesn't matter to me. I consider myself lucky.

Cat is still my friend. Though she shouldn't be she is. She loves Noah. Everytime I turn around she is holding him. I know it brings back the time when her son was that small. I am so happy to see her happy again. She is like a ray of sunshine when shes happy. She helps me take care of him. She stays up with me at 4 a.m and we eat cupcakes. She is my best friend.

I get calls everyday from people attempting to get interviews. But I cant. I did get a call I liked one day. They found a video of Cat and I from when we sang together. They wanted to hear us live. But we denied it. They said to call another time. Cat and I decided when Clea and Noah were older we would. My life was good for now.


	25. Kitchen Dance and a Friend ? Returns

**I feel like I say I'm sorry too much... I'm sorry :( Sophomore year is hitting me harder than I thought it would. We just started A Tale of Two Cities, so that's where my time has been invested. I'm cheating on you guys with Charles Dicken's, sorry :)**

**

* * *

**

Cat and I had come back to where we had began when we had first met. We were constantly together, always talking about something. Robbie was a bit apprehensive about letting me move in at first. He was a smart boy, I'll give him that. Who would let someone who acted as terribly to them as me back into their lives? I'm just glad their hearts are so big.

It was an amazing Spring day. The birds were chirping at an amazing volume, calling out to each other from their perches in the newly green trees. Flowers had begun to sprout in the front yard of the Shapiro house, and children could be heard playing in the early morning sunlight. I had just woken up, and I walked over to Noah's crib to see if he had too. Bright eyes stared back at me and Noah cooed and babbled as I stood over his crib, making funny faces for him. I heard faint voices coming from the kitchen, along with the clanging of pots. I picked up my son and began to go down the stairs, curious of the source of the noise. When I passed Cat and Robbie's room, the door was closed. Light did not shine through the door crack like it would if the shades were normally up, so I assumed the two were still fast asleep.

As I hit the bottom of the stairs, the first noise I heard was Aiden's voice, singing as his tiny feet tapped against the tile floor in the kitchen. Cat giggled and joined in his little song, and as I rounded the corner to the kitchen she grabbed his hands and they danced together. Clea sat in her high chair, bouncing up and down as if she wanted to join her mother and brother. Cat picked her up and she joined their game. I laughed to myself as Cat danced with her kids, while Robbie came in from the side of the kitchen blocked from my view by the wall. He grabbed Cat from behind, who was holding both Aiden and Clea, and twirled her around as all four were giggling.

I turned and walked away, feeling as if I had walked in on a private moment. I only wish the same could be with Beck and I, but I didn't want him to come back just for Noah. I wanted it for us. For us as a couple, and us as a family. I wanted to be like Cat and Robbie, happily in love with each other and their kids. I wanted to be with Noah and Beck without having to worry about Tori coming through the door demanding child support, or time. Time was something precious, but with Beck it was ten times as precious. When he was with Noah and I we always had a good time. Sometimes, when Noah was asleep, we'd just talk. We talked about the past; about singing, lockers, and the time we got locked in his RV. We talked about the present; His worries about paying child support, his next big movie, what would happen next. That's what we talked about most often. The future. He wanted to get a house, a real house. He wanted to get married, at a real wedding with all of our friends. He wanted _me. But he wanted his daughter, his little girl who laid on her deathbed for two months and shocked the world as she survived. His little miracle. I want a miracle too, just not in the form of a baby. _

_I had breakfast with my 'family' before Robbie had to leave for work again. Cat and I watched Aiden get on the bus, and watched the bus drive away as Aiden blew kisses to Cat from the window. We went for a walk with Noah and Clea like we usually did, stopping this time at the park to push our babies on the swings. We got home an hour later, and I went upstairs to change Noah as Cat stayed downstairs. When I put Noah on the changing table, I heard a door slam, and someone sobbing. Startled by the sudden noise, I listened carefully and heard Cat's gentle yet surprised voice._

"_Tori? What's wrong?" She would be here. Of all people, this is the one I do not wish to see._

"_It's Evelyn, and Beck and, well, Everything! His friends all just started to hate me and I have no idea why! What did I do, Cat? I had a baby with medical problems, is that such a big deal?" She paused and I heard her blow her nose and try to suppress her sobs. "She's back in the hospital for some sort of problem and they won't let me hold her again! Out of the 3 months she's been here, I've gotten to hold her maybe a week?" It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I tried to imagine not being able to hold Noah, or see him for as long as she had to go without Evelyn. "Where's Jade?" She suddenly said, and my head jerked up at the sound of my name; "I need to talk to her. I need her help." _

_I heard chairs being pushed out from the table, and a succession of slow footsteps on carpet. As they came outside of my door, I got anxious. Then, the doorknob turned._


	26. Phone Call

**Okay! ! We have been busy so please don't pelt us with rocks! We love you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show it would be on a teen nick…and would be dramalicious!**

* * *

I jumped back three feet when I saw the doorknob shake. I shook as it opened knowing what was coming. Cat opened the door shaking and was shaking her head in shock she handed the phone over to me " Jade, it's Tori…she wants to talk to you." She was shocked and so was I, cautiously I took her phone.

"Um Hello?" I slightly questioned.

A shaky voice answered the other end. " Jade, I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but please. I need to talk to you, please. I'm falling apart. Please help me. You need to understand. How would you feel if Noah was dying. He is what a few weeks old? What do you think it would be like to not be able to hold him, or play with him or even look at him without wires attached. You haven't been through what I have. But I still feel like you understand. You were homeless until he was born Jade. He was tiny and little like Evie. And Jade today you didn't know this, but before Beck left for his audition I made him stop here. He signed divorce papers for me. I'm divorced now Jade. So you can have him he obviously loves you. So I'm divorced and also I made him sign papers that let me have full custody of Evelyn. So do you understand I'm a mess Jade. I need you to help. Please understand. So if you can I don't want to see you or Beck for a long time. And I don't want him coming to see Evelyn."

"Tori, I understand where your coming from…. But you can't not let him see her! He loves that little girl Tori, as much as you do. But he loves Noah too. And you cant punish him for that!" I practically screamed at her.

"Jade I understand but…wait I have to go the hospitals beeping in…bye." I knew it really wasn't and she was using an excuse to get off the conversation. I threw the phone at the wall and decided to tell Beck later. I walked over to Noah and noticed his tiny yawn. I scooped him up and sat on my bed. I ried to rock him to sleep but it didn't work. So I decided to sing.

(

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn

Let his blood leave no stainWhen they beat him

Let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break

And however they try

To destroy him

Let him never die:

Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know what trick I ought to try

Fiyero, where are you?

Already dead, or bleeding?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresentedNo good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed

My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished!Nessa:

Doctor Dillamond:

Fiyero:

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention:

Was I really seeking good

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished

All helpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure, I meant well -

Well, look at what well-meant did:All right, enough - so be it

So be it, then:

Let all Oz be agreed

I'm wicked through and through

Since I can not succeed

Fiyero, saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again

Ever again

No good deed

Will I do again!

I realize its not the best lullaby by it's the one I know most… it Is my favorite song. Noah was asleep and as I laid him in his crib I heard the door open. And Becks voice ring through the house.

* * *

**I know it was bad but I needed to get it in!**


	27. Confession of a Long Kept Secret

**So I'm warning you, this chapter bumps the rating to T. But you've survived abuse and kidnapping so I'm thinking you can survive this chapter. If you couldn't tell, I love creating drama. P.S, happy 2011! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I wish I was Dan Shneider's daughter just so I could inherit his amazing shows though.**

**

* * *

**

"Jade!" Cat called as she ran up the stairs into my room. It was a funny call, a sort of half yell because both of the babies were asleep. She almost passed the door to my room, but grabbed its frame and pulled herself in. "Jade," She whispered in an anxious tone, "Beck's here. I didn't want to send him up because I heard your conversation with Tori. I'm just not sure if you want to start telling Beck all of these things. Within everything that happened between you in high school, and everything now, I'm just not sure if we can totally trust him." I was shocked at her sudden revelation, and as she paced nervously I felt something rise within me.

"Why can't I trust him, Cat? He's been a good father to Noah, and sure we had our problems but he always came back."

"That's the thing, Jade. He _cheated_ on Tori with you, who's to say he won't cheat on you? My mom always said, 'Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Cat, he loves me! And what's this _we?_ It's my decision as Noah's mom to figure this out. For once I don't need your help, I don't _want _your help, Cat. I'm sorry that my family isn't as perfect as yours."

"But Jade, I don't want you to get hurt, I'm not fabricating lies, what if he-" They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and then a knock on the oak door.

"Everything alright?" Beck walked into the room in his brand name clothes and picked up our son, rocking him and looking between myself and Cat. Cat rose from the bed and gave me one last, meaningful look.

"Just think about what I said, Jade." She left in a stage between angry and upset, and I spent the rest of the night with Beck in disarray, only thinking of what Cat said. Did she know something I didn't?

The next day, I was greeted by something different than the house's usual routine. I woke up and Noah was already up, cooing and looking up at the ceiling. He saw me and turned his father's beautiful brown eyes to me, reaching up to grab me. I picked him up and made my way downstairs, not bothering to check the time. When I got downstairs, Aiden and Robbie were on the couch, watching cartoons as two boys on a lazy Saturday. Throughout breakfast, there was a strong absence of Cat. The thing about her is that you always know when she's not there, her presence is just too strong to go unnoticed. I checked the time and was shocked to see it was already 10 in the morning.

"Robbie! Where's Cat? We're supposed to be at Stroller Strides in a half an hour!" Stroller Strides is a class we take together, a mommy and baby fitness class. Basically, we jog around town with our babies in their strollers. It may sound dumb, and I was planning on staying home on our first class a month ago, but the experience is surprisingly rewarding. There was a pause and I was about to repeat myself when Robbie came into the kitchen. He pulled a chair out from the table and put his coffee on the table.

"She left. She's still…ticked off about yesterday." He looked down at his cup and traced its blue rim awkwardly.

"I still don't know what I did, but whatever." I sounded like I did as a teenager, shrugging and prodding Noah so he would eat a bit more.

"Cat told me what happened." He suddenly looked up and his tone changed as the hush it carried evaporated into the air between us. "I think she's right."

"You only think that because she probably only told you _her _side of the story." It was true. I've had way too much happen to know that the story's only as good as the person who tells it, and the perspective they're telling it from.

"No, she told me _everything _last night. She's worried about you. She barely slept last night. She didn't think I noticed because she pretended to be asleep before I was, but I did. As soon as I 'fell asleep,'" he put air quotes on the last two words, "She started to pace and get really antsy. She says she's fine but she's not. I don't know if she has any reason to believe anything bad about Beck, but hear me out here. You should take your own advice and hear _her _side of the story instead of making assumptions." He got up from the table the same as he sat, and rinsed his coffee cup in the sink, proceeding to join his son as the flute introduced Spongebob's fifth episode of the morning.

When Cat came home from Stroller Strides, I motioned for her. I needed to talk to her. Something about Robbie's tone, his change in attitude, had finally gotten to me. Usually, Robbie and I were only cordial to each other, so our talk was a definite addition to the change in pace of the morning. When we were in the sun room, Cat shut the French doors behind us and turned to me, a venomous look in her eyes.

"What?" She sat on the couch and I followed, sitting next to her.

"Just tell me why you think he's cheating on me." She turned and mumbled something inaudible, her familiar red velvet locks covering her face.

"I didn't hear you."

"Because he's done it before, okay?" She yelled, uncovering her red face.

"What do you mean?" She turned away from me and I grabbed her shoulder, trying to coax her out of this unfamiliar stage she was in. "How do you know?"

"I know because… it was me he was trying to…let me start from the beginning." Cat turned back to me and I braced myself for what was to come. "Before I start, just remember this was a long time ago, I'm sure he didn't mean anything to you by it."

"So…it was on me." A simple three letter word summed up my fear.

"Yes." She sat back on the couch and began her story. "We were Freshman, I think. Freshman at Hollywood Arts. You and Beck had been dating about a year I think, and it was after Christmas break."

"Christmas break I was in Hawaii."

"You were. You were still in Hawaii when this happened. You were there two weeks after break, right?" I confirmed the fact and she continued. "Well, it was a Saturday afternoon and Beck was hanging out with his friends on Friday. He came over to my house unexpected and we hung out for a little bit, and when I asked him how his friend's house was, he just shrugged. I asked him to explain and he started saying all these things about how he was the only virgin left in the group and he was really pissed. I told him not to be so upset about it and just wait for marriage like I was going to, but he said he was sick of being made fun of. All of a sudden-" she stopped, as if she wasn't sure how to go on. I nodded, trying to get her to continue. A lump had formed in my throat as I had a clue of what was going to happen. "I lost my virginity to a man I didn't love, didn't have any feelings for. I didn't want to. I was…" She started to cry. "It's not his fault, it's really not his fault. Don't hurt him, Jade. He was young and it was just peer pressure. I don't want him to get any crap for it."

"What did he do, Cat?"

"I woke up, and he was gone. He raped me."

* * *

**Don't say I didn't warn you! I know I'm making Beck the bad guy, but I don't know, I guess I just always saw him as kind of a playboy just because he's so hot and he could probably get anyone he wanted.**

**Review! At least do it for poor Cat!**

**You would think she's not my favorite with everything I do to her, but she is :)**


	28. You're Lying to Me

**VictoriousGurl here! Okay don't worry Beck and Jade will still be…okay I guess. Okay I have no clue cause this writes itself!**

**Disclaimer: We wish!**

* * *

"Cat, your lying to me" I screamed at the small girl.

" No Jade I sware im not." She pleaded through tears.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm out of here." I cried.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed the duffel bag on the ground and threw everything for Noah and I that I possibly could. After I had everything possible I fought the bag shut. I ran to Noah's room Beck was in there. He had Noah asleep and he watched him carefully. No way he could do something like that to cat. No way…could he.

"Beck. Get him dressed were leaving. Come on get your stuff together now. I'll explain later were getting out of here." I told him hurridly. He nodded confused and handed me our baby.

I took him gentley. And held him close. I threw on the closest clothes to me. Beck was in the room moments later and nodded. The two of us ran down the stairs hoping to avoid Cat and Robbie.

Cat saw us. " What are you doing, where are you going?" She shouted after us I turned to look at her and I saw the tears stains.

" Beck get in the car." He obeyed and took Noah to the car with everything.

"Cat, you shouldn't lie to me okay? Have you seen him with Noah? He never gives him a bad look. He wouldn't do that to you Cat. So you shouldn't lie. I'm leaving and Taking Noah and I sware you shouldn't come after me. Ever again." I said as softly as I could.

"Jade, I promise I'm not lying at all. I sware Jade please please please listen to me. I'm not saying hes dangerous but he cheated on you once. I'm not saying he will again… but he might. And what about Noah? Hows he gonna do when he finds out what he could have had. He could've had Clea and Aiden. He could've had me and Robbie. Hell he could've had Tori and Evelyn. But now he has no one but you two wonderful people. You two hell raisers. So that poor boy is gonna be screwed. So walk away now. And don't worry I wont try to come after you. But think about the one person who you should think about over you is your child. Your baby, your son. Think about him first."

I couldn't believe cat said that. She was angry and shaking and I could tell I should walk away.

" I'm sorry Cat." I told her one last time. Then I turned to leave. I started to walk away and tears started to cry from my eyes silently I cried. Cat stayed there and I heard her start to cry. It was almost impossible anymore to walk away. I reached the door when Cats voice rang out. It was a scream of saddness. Robbie walked up to me.

" Tell pretty boy over in the car, that his daughters dead." Robbie said with no heart.

I started sobbing. When will it end?


	29. What You Were

**I just want to say thank you to all of the amazingly loyal people we have following this story. We couldn't do it without your reviews. Don't worry, the mass of drama we've created should be subsiding. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Shneider, who writes amazing shows for Nickelodeon. Just giving him some 'mad props' right now because I've grown up with his shows...well, sort of haha**

**

* * *

**

Jade stood sill, the world around her growing increasingly silent until she could hear nothing but her thoughts and the shallow breathing that came from others in the room. She thought hard about the news, letting the reality of it hit her. She mentally disciplined herself for the things she had done to a person who was already suffering the gradual loss of a child. She had wished so many terrible things onto her, things she knew would not be repeated. She had taken Beck away from the child who needed him most at that moment. Grabbing her coat from the hook, her legs moved her to the truck where Beck and Noah were waiting. Her seatbelt clicked into place and she stared straight ahead, unable to meet his eyes. He reached over the center console and touched her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She was crying now, and shook her head , looking down into her lap. She didn't want him to feel the loss just yet, not while they were driving.

Cat left shortly after Jade, but kept to her wish and did not follow the family. She took a right where the left to Jade's old house was, and kept to the road until she reached a street with modest houses. She pulled into the fourth on the left as she had so many times before and let herself in. Tori was in the living room, stacks of open albums surrounding her. She had stopped looking at the pictures long before, but held an open album in her lap, letting her tears drip onto its pages. Cat sat beside her and looked over at the album. A sonogram was placed on the first page, with a small quote about the love of a first child. Next to it was a picture of Tori sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, Beck's hand on her pregnant stomach. There was an unmistakable twinkle in their eyes that had been lost long before their daughter was.

When Jade and Beck arrived at his house, she knew it was time to let the truth come out, whether he should hear it or not. She gathered his attention and they sat in the living room, on couches facing each other.

"Jade, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

"Beck…your daughter, she…she's dead." He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He had understood what she had said, but it was not coming to terms in his head.

"Dead?" It was the first word he spoke. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you." He was numb, not able to say anything else. All he said was a quiet apology as he grabbed his keys and got back into his truck. He took a left onto a street lined with modest houses and pulled into the fourth on the left.

"I just don't know what to think anymore." Tori flipped the page of the album and smiled sadly when she saw the picture. The first time she had been able to hold Evelyn. Her tiny hand was wrapped around Tori's finger and she was looking up at the camera with curiosity. They hadn't noticed Beck's presence until the couch moved under his weight. He looked at the photo and back to the girl he had let down.

"If there was one thing I could tell her," He said, his usually loud voice hushed by the moment they were experiencing. "it'd be that through all of the mistakes that I've made, and trust me I've made a lot" he and Cat locked eyes for only a moment, but the message was conveyed. "she was never a mistake. I don't regret ever having her, even if the pain that came along with having her in the hospital was as great as it was. And I would tell her…that her dad is the stupid one. I would tell her that her mother is a great person, and not to blame her for the fact that I wasn't around as much as I should have been, and that she was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see what she would achieve when she grew up." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. This was the most he had talked since he had heard the news. "Tori, I'm so sorry about everything. I'll be here to help you through this, even if you don't want me here." He got up from his place on the couch and headed for the door. "Sorry, I just need some air."

When Beck had been gone around five minutes, Cat got up from her seat to give Tori some space, following his path. He was sitting in the back of his truck, thinking. When he heard her coming, he looked up. She sat next to him like she had so many summers before, when things were simple and life was an undiscovered treasure. When they were young they had ice cream sandwiches and talked about everything together, sitting in the truck until both had to go inside. Cat hadn't sat in the truck since the incident, when everything between them had crumpled. Unknowingly, their thoughts were intertwined, both regretting the night that changed everything between them.

"I have a question." Cat said, turning toward the man next to her. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Do you regret what happened?" Finally, he turned to her, his eyes full of hurt.

"Every day, Cat. I just wish everything was back to the way it was when we were young. I wish we could be five years old playing pirates in my front yard. I wish I could have a relationship with your family without wondering if they resent me. I wish I hadn't made the mistakes I've made. This one ruined our life. It was the beginning of the end."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I could…forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Cat. You were young and naïve and I took advantage of that. I changed the friendship that had been growing since we were four years old. _I _did it, Cat."

"You did do it, Beck. I'm not going to lie and say you didn't hurt me. I cried for weeks and weeks on end because I was scared. I trusted you and you let me down. But that was _high school_, Beck. I'm willing to look past it now. I'm not saying that Robbie won't resent you at first, it'll take some getting used to, but I miss you."

"How can you miss me? Don't you see what I've become?"

"It's not what you've become, it's what you _were._" With that, she walked back into the fourth house on the left. Beck laid down in the bed of his truck and looked up at the setting sun, thinking of the challenges ahead.


	30. If That's What It Is

**Okay the end is near! But a sequal will be up as well! Okay im done babbling!**

**We own nothing sadly!**

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong Noah? Huh baby?" I asked the baby who screamed wildly in my arms.

I looked directly at him and It broke my heart, his quivering lip, big eyes watering helplessly. Arms flailing endlessly.

"You hungry baby? Is that all? Momma's gonna feed you right now." I lifted myself and my child off of the couch and went to the kitchen. Beck was sitting in the dark at the table with his head in his hands. He has done nothing but cry for days. I understand… I know what it's like to have someone you love ripped from you so quickly, so un thought of.

"Babe? You alright… I'm gonna feed Noah… can you hold him real quick?" His red rimmed eyes looked up into mine and I felt his pain. He nodded and held his Arms out for Noah and took him from me.

I walked over to the freezer and found what I was looking for with ease… wow these people liked ice cream. I found a simple flavor, vanilla and grabbed it. I found one of his little spoons and took the bowl of ice cream to the table.

Beck was bouncing Noah on his leg and Noah's happy giggles filled the room. Beck hasn't been able to look at him with as much ease. But it's still obvious how much he loves him.

"Kay, we… me and you… are gonna feed OUR son Ice Cream. For the first time… would you like to give him the first bite of it?" I offered the honor to him. He responded by smiling and taking the ice cream.

He looked directly at Noah in his chair and Noah clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Okay bud, now open." he told our child and Noah made a small O with his lips. Beck put the spoon to his lips and Noah got the taste of the ice cream. His little mouth became the biggest smile I ever saw from a baby. He let it melt in his mouth then opened his lips again yearning for more. Beck slid the bowl toward me, "Your turn." he told me.

I hastily took a small amount on the blue plastic mini spoon. I took it to Noah's mouth and he devoured it quickly. I giggled when he continued clapping.

Beck and I went back and forth feeding him the ice cream, and watching his little reactions change every bite. Eventually he had one bite left.

"Beck, you can give him the last one." I told him and pushed the bowl towards him.

"No Jade you can, it was your idea anyway." He refused and pushed it toward me.

This went back and forth repeatedly until the ice cream melted. No one fed him that last bite.

Beck grabbed him from the high chair. We walked side by side to the living room and sat on the couch together.

Noah yawned widely and his eyes started to get heavy. Beck noticed this and laid him across his chest. He made small circular motions with his hands on the baby's back. It lulled him to sleep which I found the most adorable thing ever. I laid my head on his shoulder. And I started to get tired myself.

"Jade, you know something? One day we will all be okay. One day everything will be behind us. You and I will be free to do whatever. The world won't look on us like hell raisers. They won't see Noah as a mistake. Tori is gonna be okay. I know her… she will be okay eventually. Andre and Holly are always gonna be together. Robbie and Cat were made for each other…. A puzzle that Aiden and Clea completed. Your sister is happy. My family is happy. Were all gonna be okay. Because That's what it is… at least until Disney can rewrite it." Beck said deep in thought.

"Until then we put on our shoes and socks and take the knocks and wish that it will change. And maybe it will… and maybe it cant. Until then you trust that this is all just part of the plan. You take your best shot, cause look what we've got." I continued the song that I knew by now and gestured to Noah at the last part.

But it was true. Because that's how it is. We can't change it. What happens happens for a reason. One day we all would be okay. But until then…

Put one foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other

And just keep walking on.


	31. Pink Balloons

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read this story and stuck around with us for this ride. We really appreciate all of your support and encouraging comments. This is the end, can you believe it? Don't worry, though, a sequal is in works. Make sure you follow both of us (VictoriousGurl and Hollywoodx4) so you can get the first chapter of the sequal in your inboxes when it's posted. Again, thank you so much, we couldn't have done any of this without you.**

**Love,**

**Hollywoodx4 and VictoriousGurl**

**Disclaimer: 31 chapters later and we still have to go through this?**

* * *

They arrived to a room filled with tiger lilies and hibiscus flowers. There was soft music playing, and even the room smelt of death. Tori's heels sunk into the outdated burgundy carpet, and she shivered as the air conditioner blew more stale air into the room. She followed the line she knew so many would that day, finally reaching her daughter's tiny casket. It was dark wood with a pale pink inner lining, and tiny carved hearts adorned its shell. She knelt on the stool in front of the casket and cried, not even looking at the daughter she had known for so little time. When she finally looked at her cold, lifeless form, she broke down again. Reaching for a tissue in the nearby box of Kleenex, she hadn't realized that another form had come early to mourn, and had knelt beside her on the stool. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shaking body, and she responded by burying her head into his chest. He was still numb, and looked at his daughter in despair. Still, no tears dared venture from his eyes. He would be strong.

They sat like that for a while, neither wanting to tear their eyes from the horrifying yet beautiful sight that was Evelyn Oliver.

The first of the crowd finally arrived at one o'clock, and Robbie and Cat knelt side by side on the bench. Cat tenderly stroked Evie's arm and Robbie did the same with her back. Both give her all too tiny hand a kiss before walking toward the receiving line, consisting of myself, Beck, Tori's parents, and his dad. She hugged Tori tight, crying into her shoulder. Robbie hugged her too, and the once shy boy grabbed her hand and said;

"I'm so sorry about this Tor. I don't know anybody who deserves this, but if anyone does it's definitely not you guys." It was a short sentence, but from him it held a lot of meaning to her. The whole day was spent like this, and it turned out to be an exhausting occasion. Person after person came through the line, and Tori had to stand there and listen to the same chorus of 'oh, I'm so sorry' and 'it's terrible, really.' By the time the line started to die down, the sky was a dusty grey, transitioning from day to night. Cold air blew through the door as the last of their friends left, and the pair was given one last moment to say goodbye before the next day's burial.

Beck was the first to move, and when he didn't feel Tori following him, he turned back to her and held out his hand for her to take. It wasn't a romantic gesture; the two were barely back on speaking terms; but one from one aching heart to the other. She accepted his hand and they slowly made their way back to the padded bench. It was a cozy fit, but they knelt together and stared at their gift, neither wanting to forget; even if the memories were painful. Finally, Tori gave her daughter one last kiss and got up from the stool, Beck following shortly behind her. As they walked out of the funeral home together, Beck stopped her.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee or something. You know, as friends. I miss talking to you." She contemplated his offer and for a while the pair just stood there, both unsure of what to say if anything should be said at all.

"That sounds nice." They got into their separate cars and met at a small café they liked; one that had housed their first date. A bell clinked as they opened the door and they headed for a small circular table near the back. The walls were the color of light mocha, and it seemed as though the smell of the shop came from the wall's color instead of the steady hum of the latte machine. The two made small talk until they got their coffee, then sipped lightly as the talk became more frequent.

"Remember the man who was in the nicu with us that day? The man with the quadruplets?" She asked, stirring her coffee as she added another package of sugar.

"Vaguely, why?"

"I'm babysitting for him next Tuesday. He called me for this Tuesday, but it was too hard with everything that was going on with Evie." She seemed to brighten at this fact, and it made him happy to see a vague smile plant itself on her face.

"Really? That's great of you. The poor guy has it tough."

"Yeah." Their talk gradually declined as the night went on, and by the time they had finished and paid for their coffee, the moon was much higher in the sky.

"Thanks for giving me a chance, Tori. I'll see you tomorrow." Beck hugged her and the two got back in their separate cars, marveling at how strange it was to do it.

The next day was uncharacteristically sunny, which made Tori roll over in her bed in anger. She drew the shade to conserve the remaining time she had to sleep, but her efforts were wasted, and she finally drug herself out of bed. She had finally awakened after a steaming shower, and toweled her hair wait a new confidence in the world. That was until she noticed the long black dress that hung from the hook next to the shower. Grimacing, she shook off her despair before it could deepen and plastered a neutral look onto her face. When she had finally prepared herself, she got back into her car and drove to the large stone church that would hold her daughter's service.

"Please let God accept this young girl, even at her untimely death. We trust that she is in His arms now, safe at home. Next, we will be having a word from Evelyn's mother, Miss Tori Vega." Tori rose from her seat at the priest's words and slowly made her way to the altar. The white piece of paper in her hand shook as she placed it in front of her, and she cleared her throat before reading.

"Evelyn was nothing but a gift to us. Even from birth, we all knew she would be someone special. She was born a fighter, struggling for life in her incubator in the nicu, and she died a fighter, losing the same fight we had thought she had been winning. When we talked about Evelyn, most people told me that she would grow up to do great things. Well, she didn't have to grow up to do great things. Evelyn taught me to value life, no matter its length. To me, she had a passion for life that would only grow as time passed. Even though I only got to spend a short few months with her, I would want her to know that she was deeply loved, and will be forever missed. Thank you."

Pink flowers were thrown on her tiny coffin, and tears were shed as she was lowered into her grave. There was not a dry eye as the procession let a multitude of pale pink balloons float free into the sky, symbolizing their little girl's ascent to Heaven. When all was said and done, a single rose was placed on the heart shaped tombstone dedicated to the life that changed many more to come.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you very much!**


End file.
